Delirium of Dreams
by AdventWriter
Summary: Spencer Reid has just made a new female acquaintance. But as her involvement in the BAU's tricky new case becomes more evident than he'd like, the case is brought to a personal level for him and his blossoming friendship. Are there really Happy Endings?
1. Delirium of Dreams

Original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams

"_Serendipity. Look for something, find something else, and realize that what you've found is more suited to your needs than what you thought you were looking for." – Lawrence Block_

The fear in her eyes could be seen even inside the dark and dim candle lit room.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" The woman managed to choke out. Tears poured down her cheeks.

Her rope bindings were hammered into the floor, her arms were extended out from her sides, but her legs were together. A white robe had been put on her and on top of what she was wearing. Another figure could be seen in the shadows, more feminine from the man who was writing something by one of the candles.

"Goddess…" The man said silently.

"What?" The woman asked on impulse.

"You're sacrifice will sustain her divinity." The man said as he turned around with a knife in hand.

"O-oh, my god! NO!" The woman shrieked horrified as she began to struggle.

\\\\\\\\\\

Derek watched as Spencer guzzled downed yet another cup of coffee, as they both stood in the kitchen.

"Wow, drink any faster and you might choke." Derek said as he shook his head.

"Sorry." Spencer said clearing his throat.

"What kept you up? Hot date or were you solving some impossible mathematic equation?" Derek said chuckling.

"Actually, mathematical equations-" Spencer began, but Derek cut him off.

"How about you lay the facts on me, when it's not early in the morning?"

"Right."

"So, what was it then?" Derek asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing exciting, I was just finishing the last of my paper work.

Rossi then walked in and started to get himself coffee as well, but stopped and looked at Spencer.

"He's in here again?" Rossi asked amused.

"Refueling." Derek said laughing as he left.

"Come on, I'll take you to get some stronger coffee." Rossi said motioning him to put his coffee down. Spencer looked around with his eyes, before putting his coffee down.

"Come on." Rossi said as me motioned for him to get in front of him. The two then left.

After the two had grabbed their coffee, they began to walk back to the BAU headquarters.

"You should take some vacation time, every once in a while. The mind needs time to clear." Rossi said.

"I know, but I don't exactly have anyone to go with or to see." Spencer replied.

"Have you ever thought of meeting people outside the BAU? And who said you needed to go with someone?"

As the two crossed a busy crosswalk, Spencer almost collided with a girl busy rummaging through her purse going the opposite direction as him.

"Oh! Sorry." The girl said.

"It's ok." Spencer said slightly moving out of her way.

She hurried off, not noticing she dropped a book. Spencer picked up the book and examined it for a moment, before trying to catch up with her.

"Reid?" Rossi said as he turned around and followed him. As Spencer approached the girl, he stopped nearby and just watched.

"Hey!" Spenser called getting the girl's attention.

"Um, you dropped this." Spencer said holding up the book.

"Oh, um, thanks." The girl said surprised and smiling. The two made eye contact.

Spencer was a bit taken back by her appearance. She had mid-long layered auburn hair and bangs that drew attention to her almond rich green eyes that were on the darker side. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were full. She was wearing a long sleeved collared off white shirt with a beige layered four button decoration open vest over it; dark wash skinny jeans; a long gold chain ring necklace; oversized purse and beige round-toe pumps with black heels. She had a thin build, but a busty voluptuous figure with flawless skin, and her make-up only enhanced her beauty.

Spencer looked down at the book she had dropped.

"'The Student's Guide to Cognitive Neuroscience' all the key topics in cognitive neuroscience, including vision, attention, memory, speech and language, numeracy, executive function, and social and emotional behavior." Spencer said as he handed her the book. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"You've actually read this? Impressive. Most young guys wouldn't be interested." She said holding it in her hands.

"I haven't met anyone who's read it either. College course related?"

"No, I just like learning. No offense, but aren't you a bit young to be reading these kinds of books?"

"Aren't you?"

"Touché." She said smiling. Spencer smiled back.

"Well, um, thanks." The girl said putting the book in her bag before beginning to leave.

Spencer quickly looked back at Rossi before looking at her again.

"Um, uh, wait!" Spencer said walking up to her. The girl stopped and turned to him.

"Can you tell me your name?" Spencer asked.

"It's Claire. Claire Evans. And your name?" Claire asked.

"I'm Spencer Reid."

Just then Spencer's cell phone began to ring. Spencer picked up the phone. It was Derek telling him a body was found locally and they needed to meet at headquarters before getting to the crime scene. Spencer then hung up.

"Important?" Claire asked.

"I work for the BAU." Spencer said.

"Well then, you better hurry." Claire said giving him a small smile before taking her leave again.

"It was nice meeting you." Spencer said loudly for her to hear.

"If you're lucky, we just might meet again." Claire said, facing him, before she turned back around.

Rossi walked over to Spencer.

"And what was all that about?" Rossi asked with an amused expression.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, how long does it take to get coffee? Does genius mean directionally impaired?" Derek teased as he flipped through a few files. Rossi and Spencer had just walked in.

"We would have been back sooner, but Reid decided to chase girls." Rossi answered walking over to Derek's desk.

Derek laughed.

"Boy genius chasing girls? I wish I could have been there." Derek said with a big grin on his face.

Spencer opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted.

"Could have been were?" Emily asked walking over.

"I wasn't flirting. She dropped a book of hers and I just gave it back." Spencer said defending himself. He sat down at his desk.

"Wait and this wasn't some older woman, right? She was young?" Derek asked raising his brows.

Spencer nodded.

"Was she cute?" Derek asked. He knew Spencer

"Mathematically speaking her facial proportions is ideal, and her body ratios match perfectly." Spencer said. When he finished he noticed Derek was just staring at him with same expression he's used countless times before.

"She's gorgeous." Spencer said finally after a moments pause.

"Well, well." Derek teased.

"It was no big deal. I just gave her back her book." Spencer said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey Rossi, you're a top notch Profiler, what did you get from their interaction?" Derek asked, looking over at him.

"Leave me out of this." Rossi said putting his hands up and chuckling.

"Come on, how many times have we seen Reid pass up opportunity with women if he knows the girl is interested?" Derek said.

Spencer looked at Derek as if he had no clue what he was talking about.

"I don't do that." Spencer said slightly frowning.

Derek looked at Rossi through his brow with a 'tell the truth' look on his face. Rossi sighed.

"Can we just focus on this new case?" Spencer asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Hotch is waiting for us." Emily said.

"Let's go than." Rossi said making his way towards the meeting room.

\\\\\\\\\

"A woman was found in her home, bound and wearing white robes. Multiple parts of her body have been cut, and she was bled out." Hotch began to inform the team.

"There was no forced entry into the home, so she either knew the UNSUB or she was just entering the home when he forced his way in. There were two previous killings before we were notified, both done the same way both women. A closer look at the last crime scene will help us get a better profile." Hotch said.

"Why were we notified on the third killing?" JJ asked.

"The neighborhoods the crimes were committed in were fairly quite. Most of the neighbors assumed they went on vacation when they weren't seen for a while." Hotch said.

"Alright then let's go check out our latest victim." Derek said.

"Garcia, I want you to look into the victim's records, see who or what she was involved with." Rossi ordered.

"You've got it." Garcia said before leaving.

"I'll start calling the police department for details on their initial findings, and have them send it over to us." JJ said exiting the room as well.

The team left for the victim's house and was surprised at what they saw when they entered the dining room. Different languages were written in red all across the walls, the furniture was rearranged, candles were set up, and there was a note on the table of the far side of the room. The woman lay in the middle of the floor surrounded by a pool of blood, slash marks on different parts of her body.

"This is a lot of preparation for to kill one person." Derek said walking slowly around the room.

"Not to mention the trouble it would take for one person to do all of this." Spencer added walking over to the walls and examining the many texts. Many of the languages he didn't know how to translate. He wondered why he would write in so many languages.

Rossi bent down next to the body and examined it.

"He tied her down. He wanted full control over her body; to dominate her completely." Rossi said.

"Yes, but how did he manage to do that? It wouldn't matter if the victim knew him or was surprised by him, she would have fought him on instinct." Hotch asked as he examined the walls.

"Well, maybe he had a gun. Threatened to shoot her if she didn't cooperate?" Emily suggested.

"Look at everything that's in here: Candles, rearranged furniture, writings on the walls? If he had a gun, why not just shoot her? Why go through the trouble of setting up a scene?" Derek pointed out.

"He's meticulous. Everything is in here for a reason." Rossi observed.

"But if he didn't have a gun, how did he tie her down? He must have hit her over the head." Emily said.

Spencer walked over to the body and bent down besides it, examining the victims head.

"Besides the slash across the top of the front of her head, there's no damage to the back or sides. And look at the other areas he cut: the left part of her chest, down by her reproductive organs, and even look at her hands. He cut two phalanges and the base of each thumb. Her eyes are even still open." Spencer pointed out.

"So, these killings are symbolic in nature." Derek said.

"The spiritual nature is most commonly symbolized by a heart; the intellectual power by an opened eye, symbolizing the pineal gland or Cyclopean eye, which is the two-faced Janus of the pagan mysteries." Spencer explained.

"This was personal, and for him, some how purposeful." Hotch said examining other parts of the floor. Wax had dripped down.

"But he also cut the front top of her head, and down by her genitalia." Emily pointed out as she walked over to the body.

"He's focusing on the main centers. The superior center is in the midst of the other two; its analogue in the physical body is the heart. The second center is elevated to the position of greatest physical dignity, the brain. The third center is relegated to the position of least physical dignity but greatest physical importance the generative system. Thus the heart is symbolically the source of life; the brain the link by which, through rational intelligence, life and form are united; and the generative system, or infernal creator, the source of that power by which physical organisms is produced" Spencer further explained.

"So, this is a religious killing?" Derek asked.

"Why else would he take the time to pick these specific places on the human body?" Spencer said.

"But, what do her hands signify?" Emily asked.

"The four fingers of each hand represent the four elements and the three phalanges of each finger represent the divisions of the element, so that in each hand there are twelve parts to the fingers, which are analogous to the signs of the zodiac, whereas the two phalanges and base of each thumb signify the threefold Deity. The first phalange corresponds to the creative aspect, the second to the preservative aspect, and the base to the generative and destructive aspect. The concept comes from pagan origins." Spencer said.

"The only way for the UNSUB to be able to do this, and not have a gun, is if he had help." Emily said.

"He wouldn't have had a gun. Too impersonal, and it would lessen the impact of the message he's conveying in his mind." Rossi said.

"He undoubtedly had help. Everything in here is too controlled, not blitz attacks. There's no way he's be able to tie her down with her fully conscious and unharmed alone." Hotch said.

"Listen to this note: 'Split in the womb, separated at birth, weakened on the soil. The twins light and darkness are forged from one. Sacrifice light and sacrifice darkness before sacrifice of both the ultimate. The Triune shall combine to one.' This note doesn't even make sense." Emily said putting the note into an evidence bag and handing to other FBI personnel.

"He's obviously delusional, and there's no doubt these are religious. Just looking at the victim's position tells us that." Hotch said.

"What's important about the way she's laying?" Derek asked looking down at the body.

"Well, if the feet are placed together and the arms outspread, man then symbolizes the cross with the rational intellect as the head or upper limb." Spencer explained.

"The other two victims were women also, is it possible we have a woman hater? Maybe an abusive mother or someone in his past that he wants to relive killing?" Derek asked.

"Not likely. These killings are intimate, and he makes sure not to harm his victims until he's ready to finally kill them." Hotch said.

"He's killing in a poetic and almost romantic sense. Someone who just wanted revenge wouldn't be so caring to the preparations of the bodies, only the kill itself and perhaps a signature." Rossi added.

"Let's head back to headquarters and see what we can find. Pictures have been taken already. Let's see if we can piece what he's after." Hotch said.

\\\\\\\\\\

The team posted everything they would need on the board in the meeting room. Derek and Hotch were standing, while Spencer, Rossi and Emily were sitting. They couldn't figure out why he picked these specific items to be in the room, and why he positions the victims the way he did. They had religious significance, but what did he believe? What was his delusions?

"If this guy is suffering from delusions, what are the odds he'd find someone with the same delusions as him who would be willing to submit to his will?" Derek pointed out.

"Not very likely, unless they were either related or knew each other from childhood." Spencer said.

"One must be the dominating force behind these killings. Even if both are suffering from the same delusions, I can't imagine they would want to take the same approach if they were equals." Emily said.

"The only likely explanation is shared psychotic disorder." Rossi said.

"So, one has the delusions and the other just goes along?" Derek asked.

"Sort of; it is a rare condition in which an otherwise healthy person shares the delusions of a person with a psychotic disorder, such as schizophrenia, who has well-established delusions. This disorder usually occurs only in long-term relationships in which one person is dominant and the other is passive. The people involved often are reclusive or otherwise isolated from society and have close emotional links with each other." Spencer explained.

"Ok, so what's the profile?" Derek asked.

"We can't give a solid profile as of now; because we don't know what it is exactly he's after. But with what we do have, we should be looking for someone who is a recluse, known for his odd behavior and maybe was even institutionalized at one point. He's also studied languages and religions in college. He's very organized, so that suggests that maybe he or his partner has a military background and has a strong need for control." Hotch said.

"That sounds pretty solid to me." Derek said moving to sit down.

"We don't know why he picks these women. It's clear that these are not sexually based crimes, but so far he's only killed women. There's something about them that makes them perfect in his mind to serve his purpose." Rossi said.

"These women vary in ages and looks, but maybe Garcia can give us something." Emily said. Just as Emily finished her sentence Garcia walked in.

"I looked into the victim's background and the backgrounds of the other two women." Garcia said putting down a few folders.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked. The other's looked at the files on the table.

"Well, the first victim was Suzan Michaels in her thirties. She was a business partner at a theater production company, graduated at the top of her class from Julliard, clean record, and known socialite. Classic high society girl." Garcia said.

"Married?" Derek asked.

"Single." Garcia answered.

"Ok, what about victim number two?" Rossi asked.

"Victim number two was Elizabeth Kessling in her twenties. She was arrested for assault and battery on a friend; investigated on drug related charges, but never convicted; fined for vandalizing, graduated top of her class from a military academy, but not allowed into active duty due to drug addiction and behavioral instability. Total wild child." Garcia said.

"Did she have a job?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she worked as a waitress." Garcia answered.

"And our latest victim?" Hotch asked.

"If there's anyone who didn't deserve this, it was her. Her name's Katherine Weinsworth. Number one selling author, volunteers at multiple charities, tutors underprivileged children, and graduated top of her class from Stanford graduate school of business. She also frequently made large donations to financially struggling churches in the area. Poor thing." Garcia said.

"Go through and see who these women associated with." Hotch order.

"One step ahead of you." Garcia said pulling out another file and handing it to Hotch.

"From Suzen Michaels financial records it would seem she usually dinned with business partners or possible backers for her theater productions. No mental illness known in her family and while theater folk may be abstract and weird, none of them are the one we're looking for." Garcia said.

"What about Elizabeth Kesslings? If she was a druggy then there are plenty of people she could know that could have mental instability brought on by the drugs." Rossi said.

"She did have a boyfriend, but he has a clean record. I contacted the family, and they cut her off financially when she started acting out. I contacted the boyfriend and he tells me she was trying to clean up her act. I checked further into her records and she did enroll in a drug rehabilitation program, but never made it to her first meeting." Gracia said.

"Our latest victim, Katherine Weinsworth, she does a lot of charity work, is there any possibility she came across any one who could be the one we're looking for?" Hotch asked.

"No, she mainly worked with children." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia. I'll let you know if we have something more for you to look up." Hotch said.

Garcia saluted and went back to her computer room.

"Well, this does us no good. Every one of them is completely different." Derek said rubbing his forehead.

"There is one similarity. All three graduated at the top of their classes." Emily pointed out.

"But if he's going after intelligent women that could be a number of women in the area, and I highly doubt he's picking random ivy leaguers." Spencer said.

"No, there's something else about these women that's making him choose them." Hotch said examining the board closely.

"Maybe we should have JJ hold a press conference asking the public if they saw any suspicious looking people in neighborhoods that these women were killed in. Someone had to see something." Derek suggested.

"They were killed at night, so it might be tough, but it's worth a shot. I'll go tell her to set one up." Rossi said as he got up and left.

"The rest of you see what you can dig up. At this point, all we can do is go examine all the information we have from multiple angles and see which one turns up results. We might not be able to figure out were the UNSUB is, but my guess is he already has his next victim selected. We need to figure out who she might be; if we can find her then we can catch him and his partner." Hotch said.

"Two UNSUBS. Two people to profile, but how do we profile the other one, when we don't know what they contributed to?" Derek asked.

"Focus on the primary UNSUB. I think we'll get more results, but if you feel you can figure out more from the second, than by all means do what you have to do." Hotch said.

Everyone went back to their desks trying to put the pieces together. Hours past and still no suspects could be named, but they were determined. Two days later JJ held the press conference and the team hoped new information could be discovered from possible witnesses. All of them were once again staying late at the BAU.

Spencer yawned.

"You ok over there?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to crack down on all these languages that were written on the wall. I have to figure out what language is being used, then what all the phrases are in each language, and then translate to English. After a while, they just become red blobs." Spencer said. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm still trying to see if there's anyone in these ladies' past that could be the UNSUB, but it appears that they just didn't associate with anyone who fits the known profile. I guess I'm just going to have to branch out and check with her friends and see what they know."

"This UNSUB is so delusional, that every small detail must be perfect to fit his world."

"Well, we have no choice, but to investigate all of our theories 'till we come up with something. Why don't you go home, it's getting late?"

"There's a lot to do and process, so I think I'll stay here."

"Why not take a break then. A refreshed pair of eyes might just do the trick for you."

"Will do." Spencer said standing up and stretching.

"Staying in?" Derek asked,

"Going out, I think the fresh air will help. I'm going to get some stronger coffee." Spencer answered.

"Alright, see you in fifteen." Derek said before getting back to work.

Spencer left the BAU and slowly began to walk to a coffee shop. The fact that they were in a dead end bothered him. Just what was this UNSUB trying to do? How was he picking his victims?

(I'm supposed to be on break and I'm still thinking about this case.) Spencer thought to himself before riding his mind of thoughts about the case. He took a deep breathe.

Once he got to the coffee shop, he went inside and ordered before taking a seat by a window. He sat in silence trying to relax a bit.

"Order's ready." The young boy behind the counter called to Spencer before taking a woman's order.

As Spencer went to get his coffee cup, the woman at the counter was turning and almost bumped into him; her coffee miraculously not spilling over.

"Oh, sorry!" Both said to each other.

As Spencer got a good look at her, he realized it was Claire and she was again wearing stylish clothes. Claire recognized him and her face lit up.

"Oh, hey it's you!" Claire said smiling.

"Is this your first time in here?" Spencer asked smiling back. Even though apart of him didn't want to admit it, he had hoped he would bump into her again.

"No, no, I come here regularly; morning and night. Is this your first time?" Claire asked.

"Second; I got coffee here the day I first met you. I decided to come back." Spencer answered.

"Well, I guess you're lucky after all." Claire said.

Spencer smiled.

"Are you off from your job?" Claire asked

"No, on break." Spencer answered.

"Oh, well, then would you mind if I join you?"

Spencer got a look of surprise on his face. The only friends he had were his team members, but even with them he rarely socialized outside of work. It surprised him that someone like her was actually interested.

"Um, yeah, sure!" Spencer said snapping out of his thoughts and taking his cup of coffee. He led her to where he was sitting and they both sat down across from each other.

"You looked surprised when I asked to sit with you." Claire pointed out.

"Making friends outside of work is new to me. I'm not very socially adept." Spencer said.

"I could see that. It's very common for people with high intellect to be socially awkward. I always make it a point to socialize, though I will admit I don't have friends I bare my soul to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never met anyone I'm comfortable enough with."

They both paused for a moment to take sips of their coffee.

"So, you know I'm a FBI agent, but I don't know what you do." Spencer said.

"Ah yes, secret agent Spencer." Claire said in a mock dramatic tone. Spencer chuckled.

"Well, I'm a freelance writer and journalist." Claire said.

"A freelance writer who reads books on Neuroscience?"

Claire laughed.

"Yeah, I know, not exactly a common pair. I try to stimulate my brain with diversity, plus I like learning. What about you? I'm guessing you were the smart child in high school."

Spencer slightly frowned in interest.

"It's interesting you said child and not kid."

Spencer took a sip of his coffee.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're body language, social awkwardness… and the fact you read the book I'm reading already, and your age."

"Good guess, but you don't know my age."

"Ok, then how old are you? You're in your twenties that's for sure."

"I'm 27. How old are you? You look young yourself."

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age?"

The look on Spencer's face clearly showed his worry that he had offended. Claire laughed,

"I'm only joking. I'm 24."

"Did you only study journalism?" Spencer asked.

Claire shook her head.

"I have a few PhDs, no biggy."

"Wait, a few? And you're not still in college?"

Claire flashed a large grin. Spencer smiled and took another sip of coffee. He was surprised to here she was 24, had different degrees and was not in college. He knew she had to be about as smart as he was.

"So… Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Spencer said.

"I'll tell you a bit, but I won't tell you everything." Claire said looking out the window for a moment, before turning her attention back to him.

"Why not?" Spencer asked confused.

"If I told everything about me in one day, you'll be bored all the rest." Claire answered. Spencer looked at her with an amused expression.

"I don't think that would be possible. You're very… interesting."

"Thank you very much, but I must ask why?"

"Well, it's clear you have a higher intelligence, how high I'm not sure, but you're still socially skilled."

"I don't like to be what people expect. I make it a point to surprise."

Spencer looked at his watch and was disappointed to see it had been fifteen minutes.

"My break is up." Spencer said.

"Well, it was nice bumping into you again." Claire said.

Spencer stood up.

"Yeah, this was… fun." Spencer said. Claire smiled.

"See you." Claire said.

"Bye." Spencer said before walking towards the door.

Claire hesitated for a moment but quickly got up and turned towards the door.

"Spencer!" Claire called.

Spencer stopped and turned around. Claire quickly walked over to him.

"Do you think we could meet here again tomorrow morning? It would be nice to have a new friend." Claire asked.

Spencer was speechless. Was she really asking to see him again? He wasn't used to having an actual friend that he met places regularly. He knew it would take him a while to get used to speaking and interacting with her.

"Um, yeah, uh, sure! Yeah, sure, it, um, sounds great." Spencer managed to spit put. Claire laughed in amusement and took out her cell phone.

"What's your cell phone number?" Claire asked. Spencer's eyes slightly widen.

"What?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"It's common practice for two people who want to keep in touch to exchange numbers." Claire teased.

"I know." Spencer said taking out his cell phone.

"I know you know; I'm just having fun at your expense. I can see you don't get out much." Claire said flashing him an easing smile.

"It's not exactly fun going places alone." Spencer said.

"Tell me about it. Here." Claire said sticking out her hand.

Spencer look confused.

"What?"

Claire motions with her fingers.

"Hand me your phone."

Spencer gave it to her and she typed her number in, and got his number. Once she was done she handed it back. Spencer looked at his phone for a moment then at her.

"You're very straight forward." Spencer said a bit stunned that he had gotten her number.

The only other time he had gotten a number that was not for work, was when he and Derek had to hand out flyers in the club. Even then, he never saw that girl again.

"It's a gift." Claire laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Spencer said placing his hands on the door handle.

"Bye!" Claire said waving. Spencer gave her a quick wave before leaving.

(Did that just really happen?) Spencer thought.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer was sitting at his desk starring at his cell phone. Claire's number was the only other number he had besides the other BAU members.

"Hey, Spence!" JJ said waving her hand to get his attention. Spencer snapped out of his thought process. JJ looked amused as she leaned up against the divider of desk spaces.

"What's up?" Emily asked who was sitting at her desk.

"Nothing, really It's just… the girl I had met a few days ago was at the coffee shop I went to." Spencer told them.

Garcia was sitting on Emily's desk, but turned her attention to Spencer.

"You met a girl?" Garcia asked surprised.

Spencer nodded.

"Huh." Garcia remarked, fiddling with a weird rubber ball.

"So, what happened?" Derek asked.

"First, she asked if she could sit with me, then she give me her number." Spencer answered. They all looked surprised and utterly entertained.

"What's her name?" Garcia asked.

"Claire." Spencer answered.

"Nice name, so are you going to see her again?" Garcia asked.

"It's not what you all are thinking. She just wants to be friends." Spencer said.

"Well, you're lucky you ran into her again." Derek pointed out.

"Ok, can we all just get back to work?" Spencer said scanning the papers on his desk.

"That's the second time, you've changed the subject." Derek said.

Spencer just looked at all of them while they laughed.

"Hey, if you want I could peek into her background for you." Garcia offered.

"You can't randomly start checking up on people." Spencer said.

"Why not, we do it all the time?" Garcia said shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"She's has nothing to do with this case or anything that involves us. I just met her; I can't spy on her that would be wrong." Spencer said.

"No, what would be wrong is befriending this girl and finding out that she's psycho." Garcia said waving the rubber ball in his face.

"Garcia, can you locate the latest victim's family for me?" Spencer asked clearing his throat.

Morgan hid his face as he laughed.

"Alright, back to the bat cave for me." Garcia said hopping down off the desk and heading back to her computer room.

"So, have you guys found anything new?" JJ asked.

"Well, I have a list of some of the languages on the wall. So far I have Greek, Latin, French, Italian, Hebrew, Persian, Chinese, and Japanese. There's still more I have to identify. He's writing multiple phrases in each language then repeating them again." Spencer answered.

"What would be the purpose of writing all those languages on the wall?" JJ asked.

"It's part of the ritual. He wouldn't feel like its being done properly if he didn't write whatever it says." Emily says.

"How does one person have the time to learn all these languages? Especially someone as delusional as our UNSUB, I don't think he'd be able to focus." Derek said.

"You'd have to be a professor." JJ said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Or know a professor who specializes in languages." Emily said looking up at JJ.

"We should have Garcia do a search of professors in the area, maybe once we get a list we can narrow it down." Derek said.

"We should get on that tomorrow. I'm actually getting sort of tired." JJ said.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Rossi, Derek, and Spencer were going through the list of professors seeing who they could exclude. JJ, Emily, and Hotch were trying to make sense of the note left, and Garcia was looking in all victims backgrounds for any possible suspect or anyone who could possible know them. It was clear this UNSUB was determined not be caught and finish his mission.

"I'm going to make some coffee, you two keep narrowing it down." Rossi said as he walked of towards the kitchen.

"I haven't drank this much coffee in a long time." Emily said flipping through files on her desk.

Derek was leaning against his desk and looked up from the file he was holding at Spencer who was standing over the photos on his desk.

"Did you have trouble getting up this morning? We all were up pretty late last night." Derek asked.

"I got coffee early this morning. It helped." Spencer answered.

"I don't think any of the people we've looked at so far know all of these languages." Derek said slightly frustrated.

"We have to keep looking until we find someone. It's our only chance right now at getting close to a suspect." Spencer said.

"Spencer?" A feminine voice called.

Spencer stood up straight and looked over by the entrance. Claire was standing there with a guest pass and two other FBI agents next to her.

"Claire?" Spencer said confused and surprised.

Claire enthusiastically walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, not giving Spencer time to respond. He just stood there with his arms frozen in the air as if he wanted to hug her back, but was afraid to touch her. Derek looked back and forth between Claire and Spencer as Claire broke off the hug. He was shocked to see how attractive she was.

"This is the Claire you were telling me about?" Derek asked with disbelief in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked slightly frowning.

"I'm writing a story and one of the guys here owes me a favor; so, I'm getting a tour. I knew you worked for the FBI, but I didn't know you worked on this floor." Claire answered.

Derek cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, this is Special agent Derek Morgan." Spencer introduced.

Claire shook Derek's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said.

"Nice to meet you too; you got a firm hand shake." Derek said letting go.

"A hand shake can tell a lot about a person. I need to send a message of confidence when I'm doing business." Claire said.

Claire looked around the room. She soon spotted the photos of the languages sitting on Spencer's desk, and picked them up.

"Is this your latest case?" Claire asked. Spencer went to take them form her, but she dodged him and kept looking.

"Those are classified; not for your eyes!" Spencer said stressing his point.

"Then why are they out in the open?" Claire said looking closely at the photos.

Spencer sighed giving up. Claire looked through them for a moment more before speaking.

"Who ever wrote this keeps repeating themselves." Claire said.

Derek looked surprised.

"You can read that?" Derek asked moving a bit closer to her.

Rossi then walked back in the room and Hotch was with him.

"Well, growing up surrounded by professors who insist on learning everything under the sun, you tend to pick up on things." Claire said.

Derek looks at Spencer, then back at Claire.

"Who's this?" Hotch asked looking at Claire.

"This is Claire Evans. She knows how to read these languages." Derek explained.

"You do?" Rossi said slightly frowning.

Claire looked over at him and nodded.

"What does it say?" Hotch asked.

"Well, from the languages I can read, one phrase is 'find the light' repeated over and over again." Claire said pointing to it.

"What about the rest?" Rossi asked.

Claire glanced over the photos again.

"Here it says 'the wait for the rising sun has ended.' and here 'poppy knows its destiny, but lotus I seek for the lily to bring balance.'" Claire said.

"Of course it's just more riddles." Derek said rubbing his temples.

Spencer wrote down the phrases.

"I can't read the rest, but you might want to speak to Sophia Howes." Claire suggested handing the pictures to Rossi. Rossi took them.

"Who's Sophia Howes?" Rossi asked.

"She's a professor of comparative religions at Columbia University, but she likes to study languages in her spare time." Claire answered.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other than back at Claire. Claire looked around at all of them. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going back to my tour. It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you later tonight Spencer." Claire said giving a small wave before leaving.

"What are the odds she would just so happen to be able to translate some of the phrases, and know the exact professor we needed?" Emily said.

"She also grew up potentially learning both topics." Hotch added.

Spencer looked at Emily and Hotch.

"What are you saying?" Spencer asked frowning.

"She just so happened to meet you as we were getting this case." Rossi said.

Spencer let out a small breathe of disbelief.

"You guys actually think she could be involved with this?" Spencer asked.

"While I'm happy you made a friend, even I have admit that's pretty lucky." Derek said.

"She doesn't fit the profile that we're even going on. She's social, behavior is normal, and she's a journalist. Are we so stuck that we're just going to pass the blame on a girl we barely know?" Spencer asked.

"That's the point, we barely know her. And we are looking for two UNSUBS one with shared psychotic disorder. The symptoms in the secondary usually disappear when they are separated from the primary." Hotch said.

"But for it to escalate like this, the secondary would have had to never be with the primary the majority of the time, in which case, the condition becomes permanent." Spencer said hoping he would prove his point.

"He does have a point." JJ said.

"Look, we're not saying she did anything only that we should look into her background. She could possibly know the UNSUB. We're still trying to build a profile as we learn more details about the crime. We can't rule out anyone, especially if they just so happen to come in at the right time. We do know that that some UNSUBS like to get in the middle of the investigation. All I'm saying is we have to cover all of our bases." Hotch said.

Spencer didn't respond.

"Look Reid, I know it sucks right now, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Emily said reassuringly.

"We know she doesn't fit the profile, but if there's a possibility that she might know the UNSUB, but not know he's the one who's murdering these women, then we need to check it out. Another woman is out there already targeted. We have to go with all leads." Rossi explained further.

Spencer sighed and nodded in understanding.

He knew Hotch and Rossi were right about covering the bases, but a part of him didn't agree. He felt strongly that Claire wasn't any one of the UNSUB, but he knew he couldn't rule out the possibility; and he knew they weren't saying they were positive she did anything. It was a lucky break that she knew how to translate some of the languages from the pictures; but then again he too knew a lot of different things, so how could he contemn her for knowing as well? He had to ask him self, who she really was.

* * *

This is my first story, so please bare with me. I promise it will get better as I familiarize myself with the whole process. Thanks for giving my story a chance, and I will get the next chapter in soon. I urge all of the readers to write a review and give me your feedback; your opinions and incite will help me to better my story and my skills as a writer. Again I thank you.

*note* Let me clarify why it's important that Claire is 24 and out of college. She does have multiple advanced degrees, which wouldn't be easy for the average person. Also, **Spencer** **doesn't know** what year she graduated high school. So, if she had graduated at 18 and most degrees take 4 years, times that times 3 (which she said a few) and you'll see that she should be at least 30. Hope that helps.


	2. Part II: Secrets of the Past

Original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part II: Secrets of the Past

Derek and Emily had flown to New York to speak with Sophia Howes. They found her teaching schedule and were walking to her classroom.

"So, do you think Claire is involved?" Emily asked as the two walked.

Derek shook his head.

"Nah, she doesn't fit the profile in any way. It was lucky that she knew this Professor, but we come across new people all of the time who help us out. What about you?" Derek said.

"I don't think she's the one committing these crimes, but it's possible she's linked." Emily said.

"In what way?"

"Well, think about it, the UNSUB is using languages that she can understand and she just so happened to know a Professor who teaches comparative Religions."

"So, you're thinking that if she took the class also, than maybe it was one of her classmates?"

Emily nodded.

"Maybe even the teachers child or some one else who's taking the class on campus."

"Garcia is looking through Claire's background right now. When we're done talking to the Professor I'll give her a call and see what's up."

They both approached the opened classroom door and walked in to find a classroom that was empty, except the older woman sitting at her desk. She had her dark hair pulled into a bun with two locks of hair down in the front sides of her face and small reading glasses on her eyes. She was wearing a brown tweed skirt suit, with a white silk blouse, a scarf around her neck with a pendant necklace, a watch, and black round toe heels. She looked to be about in her fifties, but there was still a youthful appearance in the way she looked.

The woman turned and saw Derek and Emily approach her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she stood up.

"Are you Sophia Howes?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I am." Sophia confirmed.

"I'm Special agent Derek Morgan from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit and this is Emily Prentiss. We're currently working on a case and were wondering if you could answer some question." Derek said.

"You don't have a class to teach?" Emily asked.

"My class just ended and I have some time." Sophia said.

"We were wondering if you have or have had any students that you notice are very socially reclusive. Perhaps they are closest to one other person, but they don't have many friends." Derek said.

"He also takes a personal interest in languages out side of what you teach here and is attentive to the religions you teach about." Emily added.

Sophia took of her reading glasses.

"I've had so many students, it's hard to say." Sophia said placing her glasses on her desk.

"They would have stood out." Derek said.

Sophia thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry I just can't name anybody right now. But if you perhaps leave your card, if I can remember anyone I can give you a call?" Sophia suggested.

"That would be helpful, thank you." Emily said handing her a card.

Derek thought for moment. He decided to ask about Claire sense Claire was the one suggested going to her.

"Mrs. Howes, do you know a Claire Evans?" Derek asked.

Sophia looked at him slightly surprised he had mentioned her.

"Well, yes of course." Sophia answered.

"Did she take this class?" Emily asked.

"No, she never took any of my classes. Writing is what she felt called to do." Sophia said.

"Did she go to this university or another?" Derek asked.

"She took classes here and graduated early. I've known her sense she was young, and tried to encourage her to live up to her full potential." Sophia said.

"How do you know her, through a family friend or any relation?" Derek asked.

"My daughter Veronica." Sophia said. She looked down at her watch.

"I'm sorry but my class is about to begin." Sophia said apologetically.

"Thank you for your help." Emily said. Derek and Emily both left.

"Let's hope she remembers someone." Emily said.

"Let me call Garcia and see what she's found." Derek said pulling out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"_The answer to your prayers, how can I help you?_" Garcia said picking up the phone.

"Got anything good for me?" Derek asked.

"_Honey, I got everything._"

Derek chuckled.

"You are a wonder. So tell me what you found out about Claire."

"_This girl is insane, and by insane I mean awesome._"

"Well, what did you find?"

"_There were news paper articles on her from fourteen years ago. Apparently she graduated high school when she was 10. I looked around some more and found that she has a 100 percent clean record and no mental illness in her family. However, she did wait four years after graduating high school before she went to Columbia University. She got her PhD in journalism just two years after entering the program at the top of her class. _"

"What is she the female Spencer Reid?" Derek said shocked at just how intelligent Claire is.

"_It would appear to be if she just had more degrees._"

"She never studied anything else?"

"_She studied under the arts school at Columbia and was well on her way to gradating on top, again, but she transferred to the art institute to study photography. And after that, she studied music theory and got her Phd in that. She was going through creative classes like it was a Sunday afternoon stroll_."

"So, she completed classes or got close to completely classes early, got bored and went on to something else before she could get the degree?"

"_It appears so, I contacted the university, and she wrote letters to the different administrators requesting to switch. Her reasoning, was that she just wanted to learn and didn't think have a degree was necessary for learning, because it was just a title. Sense she was beyond your model student, they just let her." _

"Look up a friend of hers a Vero-"

"_Wait, this is strange._"

"What is it?"

Derek and Emily stopped outside their car.

"_It says here that Claire's last name is Evans, but when I look at her parents last names it says Bowers._"

"Two last names? So, she must be adopted and kept her original last name. Prentiss and I are heading back."

"_I'll dig some more and see what I come up with._"

"Thanks baby girl." Derek said before hanging up.

"Claire's adopted?" Emily asked over hearing what Derek had said.

"Not only that, the girl's smart like Reid is." Derek said getting in the drivers seat of the car.

Emily paused for a moment before getting in.

"She's as smart at Reid?" Emily asked sounding shocked.

"Seems like it, but she only ever study writing and photography. Garcia is looking into her adoptive records."

"If she's that smart, why would she only those subjects? I would assume she'd be like Reid and have multiple degrees in varies categories."

"We can find out more once we get back to Virginia."

\\\\\\\\\\

Hotch and Rossi were examining the note the UNSUB had left in the meeting room. They had the other evidence posted up on the walls as well. No matter how they tried to interoperate it, it just didn't make sense. It was beginning to get frustrating.

"The translation from the wall 'the wait for the rising sun has ended' that Claire gave us lets us know that he's been preparing for this for a while. The thing to question is what in particular was he waiting for? Who or what is this 'rising sun'?" Hotch said trying to think of reasonable theories.

"I'm thinking these women he's choosing to kill are fillers." Rossi said.

"Fillers?" Hotch said sounding slightly confused.

"If this 'rising sun' was worth waiting for, than it must be what he's really after."

"It makes sense, but why murder these women? Why not go directly to the source?"

"Maybe he couldn't find what he's looking for until now."

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"This other phrase 'poppy knows its destiny, but lotus I seek for the lily to bring balance.' I can't think of what it's talking about." Hotch said.

"I think we'll just leave that one to Spencer." Rossi said. Hotch chuckled and took a set next to Rossi. Rossi looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"Do you really believe this Claire guilty?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shook his head.

"Reid is right that she doesn't fit the profile; but sense we can't completely decipher the riddles this particular UNSUB is leaving, I just want to be precautious."

Rossi nodded in understanding.

"It's not often that we see him make an effort to make friends." Rossi said leaning make in his seat.

"But he also needs to understand that sometimes our friends and family get involved in our cases, and we need to learn to stay focus and do the necessary steps to best approach it."

"How long do you think we have until these UNSUBs kill their next victim?" Rossi asked.

Hotch took in a deep breathe.

"It's hard to say, but I'm guessing not very long."

JJ then hurried into the room.

"We just got a call that the UNSUBs have just killed another woman that was staying in a hotel in DC. The guest next door came back to their room and heard the woman screaming next door, and notified the police and hotel security. You were right that there are two and they're now both stuck within the hotel trying to escape." JJ said as quickly as she could.

Rossi and Hotch quickly looked at each other before hurrying out the room.

"Reid, the UNSUBS are held up in a hotel, we got to get there fast." Hotch said with urgency. Spencer immediately got up to go.

"JJ Call Derek and Emily and let them know." Rossi said.

"I already have, they're heading that way now." JJ said.

They raced down to the hotel with back up close behind.

"Are they both male?" Hotch asked.

"No, one's male and one's female." JJ answered

"Shared psychotic disorder is more commonly seen in women, so it would make sense." Spencer said.

They quickly parked in front of the hotel and got out of the car and rushed inside with their back up; vests on and guns out. Hotch hurried over to the hotel receptionist.

"What floor are they on?" Hotch asked.

"They're on the sixth floor." The girl said frightened.

"Alright, make sure this place is completely sealed. Station men by all door exits, we can't let them get away." Hotch ordered before heading to the sixth floor with Rossi and Spencer. JJ stayed in the lobey to secure the entrance.

\\\\\\\\\\

Derek, Emily, and two other men were on the seventh floor, which was the floor that the newest murder took place. They were securing the floor in case the two UNSUBs decided to split up. As they were cautiously walking down the hallways, a woman with long brown hair came out from one of the rooms. Derek put his gun up and the others did soon after him.

"Freeze, FBI! Turn around and show me your face." Derek order.

The girl didn't move at first.

"I said turn around!" Derek yelled again.

The girl slowly turned to face them and slowly but calmly raced her hands. She didn't seem fazed by them.

\\\\\\\\\\

Hotch and the others were quickly and cautiously checking the sixth floor. Suddenly they saw a girl exit a room. She had short spunky black hair with blonde highlights and she was wearing a form fitting outfit that had guns strapped all around her body. Hotch immediately raised his gun.

"Freeze, FBI! Don't make any sudden movement or we will shoot. Slowly turn around." Hotch ordered.

The girl calmly turned around as if it was nothing, revealing her hair was a bit longer in the front and she had side swept fringed bangs. Just by the way she moved he could tell she was cocky. She slowly raised her hands as if she was bored of the idea, and had a smug grin on her face. As Hotch looked at her, he noticed something that surprised him. She looked like Claire. The only difference was her hair color and she was wearing dark make-up; the body language, however was completely different. Spencer and Rossi were examining her and noticed it as well.

"Claire?" Spencer asked in confusion.

The girl chuckled; the sound of her voice was eerie.

"Wrong name." The woman answered. She seemed genuinely amused.

Hotch spoke into his head piece and addressed Derek.

"Morgan, get to the sixth floor we got her." Hotch said

"_You must be mistaken. We just caught the female._" Derek answered.

Hotch paused for a moment before speaking back.

"What?" Hotch asked confused.

\\\\\\\\\\

"You're wrong." The woman said.

"What do you mean we're wrong? Someone was just murdered in this hotel, and you're not even fazed by it." Emily said.

Emily looked closer at her. She looked like Claire expect for the fact that she had long brown hair. She was wearing clothing that flowed.

"Claire?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"We got her here on the seventh floor, and she looks remarkably like Claire." Derek said to Hotch through his head piece.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Hotch paused for a moment. Rossi looked at Hotch for a second before looking back at the mystery woman.

"That's impossible, we have her here." Hotch said

"Hotch, what's the matter?" Rossi asked.

"Derek said he has a girl on the floor above us and she looks like Claire; the same as this girl." Hotch answered.

"So, that's not Claire?" Rossi asked confused.

"I'm not quite sure what's going on." Hotch said. He then turned his attention back to the woman.

"You are now under arrest, so don't make any sudden movements." Hotch said.

The girl didn't respond. A cleaning maid came out from one of the rooms, unaware of what was going on.

"No!" Hotch yelled trying to warn the maid.

With one sly motion, she wrapped her left arm around the girl's neck and took out a pistol from her hip with her right, and pointed it at the woman's head. The woman whimpered in fear.

They all pointed their guns for firmly at the mystery woman.

"Let her go!" Hotch said.

The mystery woman grinned.

"I hope you realize that while you're attention has been set on me, he's already out of the hotel." She said.

"You're partner?" Spencer asked.

She sarcastically smiled, as to confirm his question.

"You're the decoy." Rossi said.

"Tell my older sister Claire, I said 'hello'." The mystery woman said. Her eyes looked off to the right for a second before focusing back to Hotch.

She then suddenly, shoved the maid as hard as she could into them and darted out the stairwell she had spotted, while they were distracted.

"She went down the Stairwell." Hotch said as they rushed into the stairwell, and made their way down.

As they hurried down the stairwell, they heard gun shots go off.

"Quick!" Rossi yelled.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hotch? Hotch?" Derek said into his ear piece. There was no response.

"He's not answering?" Emily asked.

"No." Derek said.

Emily looked back at the girl.

"My name is not Claire." The girl finally said.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"My name is Veronica." Veronica said.

"Veronica? Vernoica Howes?" Derek asked recognizing the name.

Veronica nodded. Derek was confused.

"I was hiding here. They're looking for me." Veronica said.

"Who? The guys we're after." Derek asked.

Derek and Emily put their guns down.

Hotch suddenly spoke.

"_Morgan and Emily the girl got away and is heading down the steps. We are in pursuit hurry and start securing the lower floors. Be warned we heard gun fire."_

"Come one we got to go. The girl's getting away." Derek said hurriedly to Emily.

Emily turned to the two men behind.

"Head down and start securing the lower floors." Emily ordered to them. The men did as told and left.

Derek turned and reached out his hand to Veronica.

"Come one, we'll get you some where safe." Derek said.

Veronica shook her head.

"I'm leaving." Veronica said.

"That's crazy." Emily said.

Veronica gave a laugh and smiled.

"Good-bye" Veronica said hurrying into the elevator behind her. Derek and Emily try to get to her, but the elevator door closes.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek said.

Emily and Derek both look at each other.

\\\\\\\\\\

Some time had past and the commotion had died down. Both UNSUBs had gotten away and the surrounding areas had been checked. Two guards had been shot and killed in the process. The hotel was being sealed and examined as a crime scene.

"How did she get out of the stairwell? We had men on every floor?" Derek asked.

"She went into the basement, where there were the two guards in the stairwell as well; both shots in between the eyes." Rossi answered.

"That's one hell of a shot." Emily said.

"How did she get to the bottom floor so quickly and not get shot by the guards?" Spencer asked.

"She would have had to run down to a lower floor then jump straight down, and shooting at the guards who would be looking up on instinct." Derek said.

"She must have military training." Hotch said.

"We ran into Veronica, a friend of Claire's from childhood. She claimed they were looking for her and she was hiding out here." Derek said.

"You didn't take her with you?" Hotch questioned.

"We tried, but she ran into the elevator before we could get to her." Emily said.

Hotch sighed and rubbed his temples. He was obviously frustrated.

"The mystery woman confirmed she's Claire's younger sister." Rossi said.

"Garcia did have a suspicion she was adopted. She was looking into it last I spoke to her." Derek said.

"Alright, the crime scene in the hotel has already been processed. Let's get the evidence back to headquarters and try to figure this thing out. We have more to go on, now that we've encountered one of the UNSUBs. We're also going to need to speak with Claire, to learn who her sister is." Hotch said.

The team began to walk to the car.

Just what was going on? They hoped that Garcia would have some information to clear up some of the confusion. And hopefully, Claire would be willing to talk about her past and give them more information. Things were heating up, and they all feared for Veronica. If it was true and they were looking for her, then it wouldn't be long before they got her. The UNSUBs had gotten close to her at the hotel, even if they didn't realize it. They needed to find out were Veronica would go, and bring her into the BAU before she was caught and possibly killed. Time was ticking, and it wasn't ticking on their side.

* * *

*note* I am pointing out to my reviewer, Alys, that Claire went to college at 14. Garcia mentions that Claire waited 4 years after high school. And with that being said if you added it all up again, Claire should be at least be 26. Get it?

I'll add more dialogue to fix the confusion. That was a mistake on my part.


	3. Part III: A Flower For You

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part III: A Flower for You

The team was back at head quarters, and information on the newest victim was up on the board room wall, but the team was for now busy at their desks trying to get possible witnesses who saw where the UNSUBS had went; no one saw anything. Garcia then came out holding files in her hands.

"Who do you love?" Garcia said with a look of victory on her face.

"Did you find out more info?" Derek asked as he looked up at her.

"Don't I always?" Garcia said.

Spencer and the others listened in.

"Well, don't keep it a secret. What do you got hot stuff?" Derek asked. Garcia handed him the folders.

"We were right about Claire. She was adopted at age 12 by the Bowers; both parents are deceased." Garcia said.

"How did they die?" Emily asked.

"Her father died of health issues when she turned 12 and her mother, get this, died vaginally giving birth to three healthy identical triplet baby girls." Garcia said enjoying saying it.

They all looked shocked.

"Triplets?" Spencer said in shock.

"Did her mother go through fertilization?" JJ asked. Garcia shook her head.

"They were naturally conceived." Garcia answered.

"The chances of giving birth to naturally conceived triplets are 1 in every 8,100; but the chances of having natural identical triplets are 200 million to 1." Spencer said.

"It's extremely rare." Rossi said.

"So, the UNSUB we saw in the hotel was one of Claire's sisters." Hotch said.

"Garcia, what happened to her sisters?" Derek asked.

"Well, they all got adopted by different couples, but they all stayed pretty close nit and the families ended up becoming friends. Records show them vacationing together, and calling each other all the time. Their real names are Samantha and Veronica Evans. Samantha was adopted by parents who work in the medical field. Her mother is a Nurse and her father is a doctor; that's how her adopted parents met. They were working at the same hospital. Samantha, however, ended up going to a military academy and even into basic training before leaving and moving back to Virginia. Apparently she was incredible with weaponry. She was even praised in a newspaper for being a better shot than Annie Oakley. " Garcia answered.

"Explains how she managed to get past those guards." Hotch said.

"Wait a minute, Veronica? Would her adoptive last name be Howes?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Garcia asked slightly frowning.

"We spoke to her mother at Columbia University, and we bumped into her at the hotel." Emily explained.

"What did Veronica study?" Spencer asked.

"Well, her adoptive mother is a professor at Columbia University and so is her dad; he teaches music. Veronica is an accomplished Pianist and even went to Julliard, excelling past all the other kids. All three girls were known when they were younger for being extremely gifted. However Veronica and Samantha didn't graduate high school until the year their father died at age 12." Garcia said.

"Does Samantha have any known address?" Rossi asked.

Garcia shook her head.

"No, she's completely off the grid." Garcia said.

"What, about Veronica? We should go and see if she went back home." JJ said.

"No, we can't do that." Hotch said.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"These girls have exceptionally high intelligence and one of them is against us. Samantha knows the FBI has access to these types of records. She could anticipate we'd go after Veronica and follow us to her. It's possible she could sneak into Veronica's home and snatch her while we're ringing the door bell." Hotch explained.

"What if they already know where she lives? Shouldn't we try and save her?" Derek said.

"We still shouldn't chance it." Hotch said.

"Even so, if Vernica knows her sister is looking for her, than I don't see why'd she'd go back home. The only logical thing to do is hide some where else." Spencer said.

"But how are we going to find out where that might be?" Emily said.

"We're going to have to bring in Claire and ask her about her sisters." Rossi said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Spencer said, thinking back to the first time he had coffee with her.

"Why not?" Garcia asked confused.

"The first time I had coffee with her, she had told me she was 24 and when the topic of her not being in college came up, she just made a face; as if she didn't want to talk about it. It was like she didn't like the fact that she was intelligent and she didn't want others to know about it. You can't go through her past without reading articles of a 10 year old girl graduated high school." Spencer said.

"Are you afraid she'd be angry?" JJ asked.

Before Spencer could answer, Rossi spoke up.

"We don't have time to do it any other way. Claire grew up with these girls; she's our best hope at figuring this out quickly." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded in agreement. He knew they had to talk to her, but he was afraid if they went at it from the wrong angle, she might not give them a chance to explain, and walk out.

"I'm supposed to be meeting her tonight for coffee. I could casually bring up the questions then." Spencer suggested.

"You're meeting her daily now for coffee?" Derek asked a bit surprised. Spencer never kept in contact with the girls he meets.

Spencer nodded.

"She might not give you an answer if she feels she doesn't have to. Call her in. I promise we won't bring up anything that isn't relevant and we'll explain before she has time to leave. We need her help." Hotch said.

Spencer sighed and took out his cell phone to call her.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Spencer!" Claire called, as she stood in the doorway of the board room.

Spencer was standing by the board, and turned around. Claire smiled and quickly walked over and gave him a quick hug. Spencer froze again. He would have to get used to hugging her.

"You said you needed to talk to me. What is it?" Claire asked curious as to why he had called her to come to the BAU.

Spencer cleared his throat, trying to look for the correct words to say, but Hotch spoke first.

"It's about your sisters." Hotch said.

Claire's face immediately dropped and her smile was replaced with a stern and unforgiving expression. She looked back at Spencer.

"You checked my background, didn't you?" Claire asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"We had to." Spencer said, not being able to form any other phrases. He couldn't get past the look on her face.

Claire let out a breath of disbelief.

"You know, just because your in the FBI does not mean you get to spy on me." Claire said leaving the room.

Spencer quickly went after her. The others soon followed after him.

"Claire, wait!' Spencer called. As he got closer to her he grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Did you ever stop to think that I don't want people snooping into my past, and bringing up invalid points? You've got about two seconds to explain, or you can do me a favor and loose my number." Claire said angrily.

Spencer froze for a moment, before he relayed Samantha's message.

"Samantha told us to tell you hello." Spencer said. Claire froze.

"What?" Claire said looking completely and utterly shocked.

Spencer paused before continuing further.

"We confronted her today at the hotel were the latest woman had been murdered. She was fleeing the scene, when we spotted her. She took a maid hostage to avoid arrest and told us to give you the message before she escaped." Spencer explained.

Claire's eyes began to water. She cringed at the implication that her younger sister was involved in a murder.

"Oh, my god." Claire said putting her hand to her mouth. Spence walked up to her.

"I called you, because we ran into Veronica too and she told us that Samantha and someone she's with is after her." Spencer said.

Claire slowly sat down in a chair. She gave herself a moment to collect herself, before she spoke.

"Was-" Claire stopped and swallowed hard. She took in a deep breath and continued.

"Was Kevin with her?" Claire asked starring at the floor.

"Kevin? Who's Kevin?" Hotch asked.

"Kevin's her boyfriend. They met when we were 16." Claire said.

"Does Kevin know Veronica?" Derek asked.

Claire nodded.

"He always had a bit of an interest in the fact we were triplets. Samantha had only told him about us, and he saw us briefly here and there. We didn't officially meet until the summer we turned 17. We were all at the beach and a high tide caught him off guard. He swallowed some salt water as he was taken under and hit his head on some rocks. Veronica saved him from drowning." Claire said still not being able to look up.

"How did he react to it?" Rossi asked.

"I visited him everyday in the hospital. Samantha was only visiting from the academy and had to go back. Veronica was back at Julliard. So, it was just me visiting. Once they finished and came back, he seemed a bit… obsessive." Claire said.

"How so?" Spencer asked.

"He was always around. Every where we went, so did he and he seemed to favor Veronica. After a while he became more and more reclusive and Samantha just followed him. He was always searching through books on religions and-" Hotch cut Claire off.

"Religions?" Hotch asked.

Claire finally was able to look up. She looked up at Hotch.

"Yeah, he took the classes that Mrs. Howes teaches." Claire answered.

"Claire, do you know where Veronica would have gone?" Spencer asked. Claire looked at him.

"The only places I could think of are her mother's house or her own." Claire answered.

"Clair, why don't you and Derek head over to Veronica's house and see if she's there. We'll call her mother and see if she knows if she's coming there or is already there." Rossi said.

Claire stood up.

"O-Ok." Claire said.

Derek walked next to Claire.

"Ok then, let's go." Derek said.

Claire and Derek started for the door. Claire suddenly stopped and turned to face Spencer.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I guess I'm just a bit protective of my privacy. People tend to put expectations on me, like they run my life, when they find out about my past." Claire said apologetically.

Spencer gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I understand." Spencer said. He really did understand.

Claire gave a small smile and left with Derek. Spencer turned back around and faced the others.

"If Samantha is one of our suspects than Kevin has to be the other. They have the relationship that could end in shared psychotic disorder. Plus, Veronica said it was someone Samantha was with." Spencer said.

"I think you're right. And the disorder is known to effect people of higher intelligence." Hotch said.

"We should have Garcia do a back ground check on this Kevin. I doubt he'd be staying at the address that could be listed, but it will give us a general place to look in." Rossi said.

"We should also ask Professor Howes about Kevin's participation in class. He might have stayed after to have her teach him the different languages." Hotch added.

"I'll make the phone call." Emily said walking over to her desk.

"I'll go tell Garcia." JJ said making her way to Garcia's computer room.

\\\\\\\\\\

Derek and Claire were on their way to Veronica's apartment. The look on Claire's face showed despair. She couldn't believe Samantha had allowed herself to get sucked in to whatever Kevin was doing. Derek looked over at her quickly.

"So, tell me about your sisters. Did you all get along?" Derek asked.

Claire faintly smiled.

"Yeah, we were practically inseparable. The past couple of years, things changed though. Veronica was always leaving on some new travel, and Samantha just went where ever she wanted. We called each other every once in a while, but it wasn't quite the same." Claire answered.

Derek knew it would be wise, not to mention the fact that her sister was a wanted criminal. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to have someone so close to you, commit murders like these. There was nothing he could really say to her, right now.

Claire spotted her sister's house.

"Here." Claire said. Derek pulled up in front of the house.

"I'll go in alone." Claire said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Oh, no you're not. We're dealing with dangerous people, and every precaution has to be taken." Derek said unbuckling his seat belt and turning off the car. Claire sighed and nodded.

Claire looked out the car window at the house. Derek was about to get out, when Claire suddenly put up her hand.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Oh my god, the doors wide open." Claire said bolting out of the car towards the house.

"Claire!" Derek yelled, quickly getting out of the car, taking out his gun, and following her in.

"Veronica!" Claire yelled. She ran from room to room shouting her name, panicked that Kevin and Samantha had gotten to her before they had gotten there.

"Claire!" Derek yelled again, going from room to room, pointing his gun.

He was trying to secure each room as quickly as possible. Claire wasn't by him, this was a fairly large house, and if Samantha and Kevin were still there, they would be in trouble if she alerted them. Claire quickly went back to Derek.

"She's not down here." Claire said hurriedly. She then ran up the stairs.

"Claire! You can't just run off!" Derek yelled. He quickly ran up behind her and found her standing in the doorway down the hall. He quickly ran up beside her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Derek asked angrily.

Claire didn't respond. She just slowly walked into the room. Derek frowned. What was wrong? He slowly entered the room behind her. It was Veronica's bedroom. The colors of the walls were a pale yellow. Her bed sheets were a soft peach color, and the curtains were sheer beige. She had a desk right in front of a large window with varies letters, papers, and writing utensils neatly stacked on it. She had a small bench at the foot of her bed that was next to the bed, and a side table with a lamp on the other side. The dresser was at the other side of the room with her different perfumes and trinkets on top. Next to the dresser was a large jewelry chest that had different compartments all around for her jewelry and a lift up mirror on the top that was already open. She had a vase of white roses and a picture of all three girls on the shorter dresser in her room that was across from her bed. There was something pure about the room. Even the scent had a child like innocence.

"Claire, are you ok?" Derek asked slowly walking up to her.

She had picked up a note and was finished reading it. She lifted it up for him to see.

"They've taken her." Claire said heaviness in her voice.

Derek looked off, feeling like they had failed. They had gotten there too late.

"Damn. Well, what does the note say?" Derek asked.

"'Flowers for the light.'" Claire answered. Derek took the note and examined it.

"That's it?" Derek asked in disbelieve. There was no way for them to gather any clues from this note.

She picked up a small bouquet of flowers that consisted of a white, light red, dark red, and pink carnation with a single white lotus flower with the stem attached in the center.

Claire slowly walked out of the room and back to the car with the flowers loosly dangling in her hand. Derek followed her out of the house, and got back in the car. Claire didn't speak. Derek knew it would be best not to say anything; he felt sorry for her. Just a few days ago, her life was completely normal and she had her sisters. Now, one sister is missing and the other one is holding her captive. Derek started the car and drove back to the BAU.

"Did you find anything?" Hotch asked as they entered the room.

Spencer looked at Claire's face and knew something was wrong. She was slightly dragging her feet as she walked, and her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Claire?" Spencer said softly as he slowly stood up.

Derek sighed.

"They got her." Derek said.

"What?" Rossi said slightly raising his voice.

"We got there and the front door was open. All there was left was a note and a bouquet of flowers for Claire." Derek explained. Claire dropped the flowers on Derek's desk.

"They didn't kill her?" Emily asked with surprise in her voice.

Derek shook his head.

"Then what could he possibly want her for?" JJ asked.

"We're going to have to go back to all of the evidence we've collected. The answer lies within these notes and symbolisms he's using." Hotch said.

Spencer walked over to Claire. She wasn't speaking or moving. He knew she was trying to keep her tears from falling. Just looking at her brought out emotions in him. The worst of it all was here was his friend, standing in pain, and he didn't know what to say to comfort her. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him.

"We'll do everything we can to bring your sister back safely; both of them." Spencer said reassuringly. She didn't say anything, only swallowed down her emotions.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Claire gently hugged him back.

"What did the note say?" JJ asked.

"It just said 'flowers for the light' that was it." Derek said.

Something in Spencer's brain clicked. He gently pulled away and looked at Claire.

"He referred to you as the light?" Spencer asked.

Claire nodded.

"Yeah, is that important?" Claire asked, finally being able to speak.

He picked up the flowers and examined them.

"The light…" Spencer repeated.

"Do the flowers have significance?' Emily asked.

"Everything he leaves does." Rossi answered.

"Flowers in particular have a great deal of symbolism. The carnation has been cultivated for the past 2,000 years and its colors stand for different meanings. White carnations represent purity and good luck; Light red carnations are often used to convey admiration, whereas the dark red version expresses deeper sentiments of love and affection; pink carnations are often given as a sign of gratitude." Spencer explained.

"Is that a white lotus in the center? What would that mean?" Emily asked.

"It is a symbol of purity as it rises pure from muddy waters and signifies resurrection and perfect beauty. It also embodies the idea of the creation of life from the primordial slime." Spencer answered.

"Kevin took her sister, but gave her flowers? Why would he give her those flowers?" Emily pointed out.

Spencer thought for a moment. Everything was starting to form together. Everything that Kevin had been leaving was obviously a reference to the girls.

"If red carnation stands for deep affection, does that mean he's in love with Claire?" JJ asked.

"He's in love with all three of them." Rossi said.

Derek slightly narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Derek asked.

"You can only tell them apart now, because they changed their hair color. But back then, he grew up with three girls who looked exactly the same. One provided companionship, one saved his life and the other took care of him while he was in the hospital." Rossi answered.

"It would be hard for him not to form some sort of attachment, especially for someone like him who doesn't form new relationships well." Hotch said.

"Wait a minute, that's it. You stayed with him while he was in the hospital." Spencer interjected, looking back at Claire.

"Why is that important?" Claire asked.

"Pink signifies gratitude; gratitude for you staying by his side while he was injured." Spencer said.

"The dark red symbolizes love and affection, so it's obvious your care made him form an attachment to you." Hotch added.

"So, the white stands for purity because she did it out of compassion?" Derek asked unsure if he had gotten it right.

"Exactly!" Spencer said getting excited that they were finally able to figure out some of the clues Kevin was leaving behind.

"What about the light red? Where does the admiration come from?" JJ asked.

"Claire, what do you do in your spare time?" Hotch asked.

Claire looked over at him.

"Oh, um, many different things why?" Claire asked slightly frowning.

"What would be something that you do that not everyone is willing to do? He admires you for a reason." Hotch said.

Claire thought for a moment.

"Well, I sometimes read to the elderly at nursing homes and occasionally bring gifts to sick children at various hospitals." Claire said.

"That would be it. You're showing the same kindness to others that you did to him. It's a part of your character and he obviously likes that." Rossi said.

Claire looked a little taken back.

"What about the lotus flower?" JJ asked.

"Didn't he mention that in a previous note?" Derek pointed out.

Spencer's face lit up.

"You're right!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Spencer; you, JJ, Claire and Emily go into the board room and see if you can decipher the rest. Derek, stay with Garcia and see what you two can dig up on Kevin's past. Hotch and I will revisit Veronica's house and go through it more thoroughly and see if anything else might have been left." Rossi ordered. Everyone started leaving to their destinations.

"I wonder how Garcia's going to like it that we have a suspect with the same name as her boyfriend." Derek said grinning with amusement as he went to go find her.

Spencer looked at Claire as they walked towards the board room with JJ and Emily behind them. He knew they were getting closer to figuring this whole thing out; he could feel it. With this new insight into Kevin's relationship with all three of the sisters, he knew they would be able to put together the rest of the information. He just hoped that he could keep his promise and bring the girls back unharmed. He could sense that Claire had a special friendship with them. He didn't know if he would truly be able to spare her emotions, but he hoped that he could. She was the first friend he was able to genuinely make with no strings or job attached. He just hoped his job wouldn't jeopardize it for him.


	4. Part IV: Memories of a Summer Day

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part IV: Memories of a Summer Day

JJ was sitting on the table, Claire was sitting in a chair, and Emily was sitting across from Claire as Spencer chose to stand like he usually did.

"So, what note was that 'poppy' thing in?" Emily asked.

Spencer was holding a piece of a paper and examining the writing on it.

"Well, it's not actually a note. Claire translated a bit from the wall." Spencer said pausing for a moment.

"He referred to Claire as the light, so darkness must be referring to one of the other girls. Hmm, combine into one. What could that mean?" Spencer said to himself.

"By darkness he could mean evil; if the white carnation stands for purity, then that must be referring to good. So, he's talking about good and evil." JJ said holding a pen in her hand and motioning it as she spoke.

Claire sighed.

"But there are three of us. He would have to be referencing all three of us." Claire said.

Spencer walked closer to the board and looked at head shots of the four victims. There was something about them he was missing. Something he was over looking. He examined each one closely.

"He also said something about finding the light. He found Veronica so couldn't she be the light?" Emily pointed out.

"He specifically left Claire the note saying 'flowers for the light.'" Spencer said, not turning around.

What was he missing? What was it? There was something, something about these girls that made him target them. He then noticed something.

"Their hair." Spencer said.

Claire frowned.

"What?" Clair said.

"Their color of their hair… there's a bit of a pattern." Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" JJ said.

Spencer pointed to the board and turned to face the three of them.

"Look at the color of their hair. Brown, Black with blonde highlights, Auburn, and then he went back to black hair with blonde highlights." Spencer said. He had a hunch.

"Why does that matter?" Emily asked.

"Claire what color is Veronica's hair?" Spencer asked.

"Brown." Claire answered.

Spencer looked back at the board and than it hit him like a tidal wave.

"He's killing women that bear likeness to Claire and her sisters." Spencer said in a "eureka!" moment.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Well, just look at them! All four women have green eyes. And though their hair color is different, it never strays from the same three hair colors. The same three hair colors, that Claire and her sisters have. Even their background is similar. They are all intelligent women, but some neutral, some are do-gooders, and some are trouble makers." Spencer pointed out.

Claire thought for a moment before speaking.

"So… He targets woman with similar personalities to us. Ok, but so does he have some sort of pent up hostility? Why would he substitute killing us with these women?"

"Multiple births throughout many cultures in ancient times were seen as a sign of good, evil, and divinity. Through out history we see the creations of civilizations in various mythologies come at the hands of twins who are usually heroic figures." Spencer said.

"So he believes that Claire and her sisters represent the balance of good and evil? But there are three of them." JJ said.

Spencer looked at note that was left with Katherine Weinsworth.

"'Split in the womb, separated at birth, weakened on the soil. The twins light and darkness are forged from one. Sacrifice light and sacrifice darkness before sacrifice of both the ultimate. The Triune shall combine to one.' What a minute triune." Spencer said thinking about that word.

"What's a triune?" Emily asked.

"A triune is three in one." Claire answered.

Spencer quickly turned and looked at all three of them, with a look of revelations on his face.

"How can I not have seen it? Of course, three in one!" Spencer said, hitting his hand on his head.

"What about three in one?" JJ asked.

"Ancient cultures believed that multiple births are a result of one soul splitting while in the womb. That's what Kevin's talking about! He's references the old beliefs of these cultures; to be separated at birth is referring to the fragments of each soul being in independent bodies outside the womb, and they not able to be joint. He says the twin light and darkness; Claire is being considered the light, so the only logical darkness would be Samantha, because she's willing to commit these murders. In the note he talks about combining back the souls." Spencer said excitedly.

"Veronica is the one he's trying to combine Clair's and Samantha's soul with. He believes that Veronica is a deity who at birth split the balance of good and evil; he's says it when he wrote 'light and darkness are forged from one.'" Spencer said.

Claire almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew people had mental illnesses, but she never thought someone could be this delusional. She never thought she would ever get involved with someone like that, or had already been involved with someone like that.

"So he's worshipping Veronica. He had already known about the mythologies when he was teenager. And when Veronica saved him, it helped to further his delusions of her being some sort of creator. She gave him life so he believes she's a goddess who brings life to all." Emily said finally starting to understand.

"What about the stuff he wrote on the walls; 'find the light', 'poppy knows its destiny, but lotus I seek for the lily to bring balance? He gave Claire a lotus flower, so it must have to do with it." JJ said.

Spencer thought for a moment. If he gave her a lotus then….

"He's using the flowers to symbolize each girl. Claire is the light; she's pure and good so she's the lotus. Samantha is aiding him in these murders that he believes will keep Veronica's powers alive until he can probably give her back her missing souls; She's murdering so she would be the poppy which means sleep and remembrance, and both interpretations signify death. Veronica would be the lily because it's the symbol of purity, perfection, mercy and majesty; and is strongly associated with religion. It makes perfect sense. Because he believes Veronica to be the Triune goddess, who's soul was split at birth."

"So the note can be translated 'Samantha knows her destiny, but I seek Claire for Veronica; to be able to being balance.' And Veronica must be the rising sun he's talking about. He knew where she was, so the wait to find her was over." Emily said. Spencer nodded.

"Wait, but just how does he plan on combining our souls into one?" Claire asked. She was wary of the answer.

Spencer than remembered the position of the bodies.

"If the feet are placed together and the arms outspread, man then symbolizes the cross with the rational intellect as the head or upper limb. He positioned each body this way." Spencer pointed out.

"Christ died on the cross, and it has been used to demonstrate the ultimate sacrifice. So he's talking about a sacrifice. He's sacrificing these women. That's why he goes through a ritual." JJ said.

"Sacrificing? You've got to be kidding me." Claire said shaking her head.

Something wasn't sitting right with Spencer. If he was targeting these woman as a substitute for Claire and her sisters, than what did that mean he wanted with them?

"'Sacrifice light and sacrifice darkness before sacrifice of both the ultimate.'" Spencer said to himself. He looked back at the board.

He then froze as he it hit him.

"He wants to sacrifice Claire and Samantha. Samantha knows this already; she's willing to go through with it because she believes what he believes." Spencer said.

"What?" Claire said not wanting to accept what he was implying.

Spencer turned around and faced her.

"He wrote 'find the light'… to fight the ultimate darkness you must be ultimately good… Balance. He has Samantha, and he has Veronica; you're what he's missing for his final ritual. You're the next target." Spencer said swallowing hard.

"W-what?" Claire said in disbelief and shock. Kevin wanted to sacrifice her.

Spencer didn't want to believe it either. He knew in his line of work you can't save everybody. He hoped to god he could save Claire.

\\\\\\\\\\

Derek was standing over Garcia; leaning on her desk as they both looked at the screen and into Kevin's background.

"He was destined to be coocoo for coco puffs. No address though." Garcia said.

"His entire family history has some form of mental illness in it. Schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, depression; I mean he really didn't have a chance, did he?" Derek said.

"His father was a schizophrenic; well, that explains Kevin's trip into crazy town." Garcia half mumbled under her breath.

"And look you have a Kevin of you're very own." Derek said taking a seat.

"I still don't find that very amusing." Garcia said turning around in her chair.

"No, but I do." Derek said with an amused expression on his face.

Garcia chuckled.

"By the way, I like the scent you're wearing today. Was it just for me?" Garcia asked, placing her hands under her chin and batting her eyes.

"What can I say? I know how you like it."

"A little rough, but who's asking?"

Both broke into laughter.

"Alright, enough fooling around, we should get this information on Hotch's desk; he and Rossi are on their way back." Derek said standing up.

"Ah, but I liked to be played with."

"Got the papers?"

"Here." Garcia said handing him a folder.

"Weren't we supposed to call Professor Howes again?" Derek asked.

"I already did and she did confirm that Kevin had asked her to teach him the languages that he wrote on the wall. She had no information about his past, only that he liked being around Veronica and her sisters." Garcia said leaning backing her chair.

"Thanks Garcia."

"No problemo."

\\\\\\\\\\

Hotch and Rossi were back, not discovering anything knew from the new crime scene, and called everyone into the board room to see what they had found.

"I got your information on Kevin's background, Garcia. Mental illness is prominent in his family line. But did anything come from the notes you revisited, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"He believes that Claire, Veronica, and Samantha are apart of a triune. Claire and Samantha are the good and evil components of Veronica's soul that split at birth. He believes that Veronica's divine powers have diminished while she is here on earth, and he's sacrificing these women who bear likeness to the three girls to sustain her powers. He refers to each girl as flowers, so what he wrote on the wall reveals that Samantha knows and believes that she must be sacrificed; just like he does. Its clear Veronica would be present at the sacrifice, but she's not to be harmed in anyway; he worships her. Claire however is the next target. Without her he can't balance out the evil in Samantha, so the ritual can't be completed." Spencer said feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"If Claire's what he's looking for, then a 24/7 watch needs to be placed on her." Hotch said.

Claire looked at each of there faces.

"No way, the last thing I need is FBI agents stationed outside my apartment; As if that wouldn't be red flags to where I am. If I feel something is wrong I can just call. Spencer and I meet for coffee everyday, so that will be a way to keep tabs on me." Claire said crossing her arms.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked frowning. He could feel his heart beat quicken with worry. There was no way he was going to let Claire put herself in danger.

"Samantha has military training. Do you really think she wouldn't be able to get into your apartment before you're able to call us? And if you managed to call us, it's one against two. They would simply grab you and take off before we're able to get there." Rossi pointed out.

Claire didn't say anything. Claire knew that, but the whole thing was surreal to her. It wasn't as if she went through life suspected a psychotic killer would want to make her his next victim. She wanted nothing more than to get back to how her life was before this.

"It doesn't have to be a big operation. One of our agents will simply sleep on your couch; this way if something does happen, someone who is trained can get you out safely." Hotch said.

"Look, Claire, if this situation is making you uncomfortable I'll stay with you." Spencer offered.

Claire sighed.

"Fine; I guess I'd be more comfortable if it's you." Claire said.

"You're apartment doesn't have a pool does it?" Derek joked, not realizing she didn't know what he was referring to.

Claire looked at Derek with a confused expression.

"What?" Claire said looking around with her eyes uncertainly.

Derek was smiling, but wiped the smile off his face as he saw Spencer motioning with his hands urgently not to say anything. Derek cleared his throat.

"Sorry, it's an inside joke." Derek said.

Claire looked at him and Spencer funny for a moment but than shrugged it off.

"Alright, than it's settled then. Spencer will stay with Clair while the rest of us try and see if we can locate Kevin and Samantha before they can locate Claire. We should also call the local police department and have an officer drive by periodically for extra security." Hotch said.

Everyone nodded. Claire looked over at Spencer. It was going to be interesting having him stay with her. She could see he would be a bit out of his zone, and it might be awkward for him at first, but she knew he'd have to get over it. After all, he would be staying with her until they caught Kevin.

"Shall we go?" Claire asked Spencer.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Spencer said nervously.

Claire nodded in acknowledgement and began to head for the door. Spencer quickly walked over to Derek.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Spencer whispered, slightly irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry man. I wasn't thinking when I made the joke." Derek answered back.

Spencer sighed.

"It's fine. I just don't think she really needs to know about that yet, or the rest of the team." Spencer said.

"Hey! You coming?" Claire called from by the exit.

"Yeah." Spencer answered. Derek patted him on the back and Spencer went over to Claire.

"Congratulations, driving miss daisy, I'm now 50." Claire said jokingly. Spencer just looked at her funny.

"It's a joke…. Nevermind." Claire said heading towards the elevators. Spencer followed behind her.

This was going to be interesting indeed.


	5. Part V: Coffee & Teacakes

The original characters don't belong to me.

Delirium of Dream Part V: Coffee & Teacakes

Spencer waited as Claire stuck her keys in her apartment door and unlocked it. She opened the door and entered the apartment.

"Come on in." Claire said as she stood by the door, motioning him with her head to come in.

Spencer slowly walked in and Claire closed and locked the door behind him. The building was already nice, but her apartment was even better. The small hallway had light wood flooring and gave way to the large carpeted living room with a great view of the night sky and balcony. The kitchen was off to the left and had light wood flooring and cabinets, granite countertops and all new appliances. Directly across from the kitchen was a small dining area. As he walked further in, he could see another small hallway off to the left of the living room that had the bathroom, bedroom and a hallway closet. The apartment had a very warm and cozy feel with contemporary pieces. The color scheme was beige walls, black woods, neutral color furniture and decorations that provided pops of color.

"Wow, your apartment looks like something from a catalogue." Spencer said as he looked around some more. Claire walked into the living room behind him.

"Thank you." Claire said smiling. She threw her keys on the coffee table and put down her purse.

"How long have you lived here?" Spencer asked.

"It's been a while actually. I got this place after my first major paycheck. I picked an apartment that I knew was unrealistic affordability wise, especially for a freelance; it was to ensure that I always worked hard." Claire said sitting on the couch arm.

Spencer nodded in understanding. She certainly was doing well for herself.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. I have some extra sheets and things in the hall closet, so I'll get that for you." Claire said, standing up and walking to the closet. She took out some sheets and a pillow and put the pile on the side of the couch.

"There! You can set up the couch when you're ready to hit the sack." Claire said. Spencer just nodded.

Claire raised an eye brow.

"Not very talkative this evening, are you? Relax, it's just me. What are you exactly expecting to go wrong? I've bet you've watched people hundreds of times." Claire said walking into the kitchen.

"It's a bit different when it's your own friend. This is my first time in you're apartment, and apartments tell a lot about a person." Spencer said, finally speaking.

Claire was looking in the cabinets, but stopped and looked at Spencer through the open wall space that allowed the living room to be seen from the kitchen.

"What does my apartment say?" Claire asked grinning.

"It's a very comfortable and warm environment; and even though it's designed for comfort there are still design elements of sophistication. You're an easy going and kind person, but you still have standards and you express that through your choice of decorations." Spencer said, not realizing he sounded a bit like he was profiling her.

Claire dropped her jaw in a mock shocked expression.

"I think you just profiled me." Claire said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh, sorry." Spencer said looking around a bit.

Claire put up her hands.

"No, no, no, that's ok. I already had a suspicion that you do that in your head when ever we meet up. That's your job, that's what you do, so of course you can't help yourself." Claire said as she walked back into the living room and in front of Spencer.

"I guess I do that. It's not all the time though." Spencer said.

Claire laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. So! I was going to make some tea, did you want some?"

"Sure, what kind do you have?"

"Well, I have green tea."

Spencer waited for her to continue naming the rest of the teas. Claire just starred at him, looking off to the side from time to time.

"That's it." Claire said finally.

"You just have green?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Yeah… So? Who am I Martha Stewart?" Claire said making a face and walking back into the kitchen.

Spencer chuckled.

"You made it sound like you had more than one."

"Sue me." Claire said starting to boil some water. She then walked back into the living room and sat down.

"So, are you hungry?" Claire asked.

"Starving; I forgot to eat lunch today." Spencer answered.

"I'll cook something." Claire said adjusting on the couch. She took of her heels and put her feet on the couch. Spencer looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You know how to cook?" Spencer asked.

"Sheesh, is it that surprising? Besides, I thought all men just assumed women know how to cook." Claire said chuckling slightly. She placed her elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned on the palm of her hand.

Spencer sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

"In history all around the world, really, women were the nurtures of the households. So, it was expected of them to take care of the children, cook and clean and they learned this at a young age. Now, however, it's not really the case. We don't live in that type of society. Women can go there whole lives not knowing how to cook, and when they get married they simply use recipe books, and pre-made dinners. "Spencer said.

A grin slowly made its way across Claire's face. Spencer looked at her with uncertainty.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, I just like how you spout out little bits of information here in there, throughout conversations. It's kind of endearing, and very nerdy." Claire said not being able to contain her laughter.

Spencer looked taken back, but soon smiled.

"How do you manage to complement and insult someone all in the same sentence?" Spencer asked laughing; as Claire got up and turned off the water. She poured both them a cup and went back into the living room placing the cups down on the coffee table.

"It's another wonderful gift of mine." Claire answered.

Spencer just shook his head.

"You've lost the privilege of tasting my cooking, so I'm going to pick us up some sandwiches and whatever else I feel like. Feel free to watch TV or snoop around if you're tempted to, just don't break anything, I'll be back in 15." Claire said standing up and grabbing her apartment keys. Spencer stood up from the chair.

"You're not going alone." Spencer said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Claire looked at him and frowned.

"And why not?" Claire asked turning her head slightly to the side.

"In case you have forgotten, you're being searched for by a psychotic killer."

"What do you think I'm going to do, take every dark ally I can find? My apartment is in a prime location; there are tons of people walking, countless cars driving by, and the streets are lit up."

Spencer crossed his arms.

"These aren't normal circumstances." Spencer said.

"I've traveled around the world, just to get scoops on stories. FYI, I've never had a normal day." Claire said, grabbing her jacket. Before Spencer could say anything else, she was already out the door.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer heard in the keys in the doorknob, and moments later Claire came in with bags. Spencer stood up from the couch.

"You're 10 minutes late." Spencer scolded.

Claire walked towards his direction, looking in the other bag and not looking at him.

"Here, this is yours." Claire said handing him a bag and pushing him back onto the couch in one swoop, as she walked over to the arm chair and sat down.

Spencer hesitated for a moment, reflecting on the fact that she just casual pushed him. Claire finally looked at him.

"What took so long?" Spencer asked.

"Hey, you've got to add in time it takes to stand in line and wait for your food to be prepared." Claire said crossing her legs.

Spencer sighed. She was something else. Claire rolled her eyes and grinned. They both took the wrapping off their sandwiches and started eating. Claire took off her heels and rested her feet on the chair, as she got comfortable.

"So, tell me, how many girlfriends have you had?" Claire asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Spencer began to chock on his sandwich, much to the amusement of Claire. He took a sip of his water bottle and cleared his throat.

"What?" Spencer said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Simple question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You don't come off as the type of guy who goes around cruising for chicks; so I want to know how many."

"Not important."

"Why, are you that embarrassed?"

"What about you?"

"Uh uh, I asked first." Claire said laughing.

"If you answer, I'll answer." Spence said beginning to laugh as well.

"Ok fine, I don't date, there now you answer." Claire said taking a sip of the green tea she had poured before she had gone to get food.

Spencer looked at her funny. It was clear he didn't believe her. Not that he didn't want to believe her; but she was just the kind of beauty that got noticed when she walks into a room. Claire noticed his face expression.

"You don't look like you believe me." Claire said smiling at him.

"It's just that, well, you're very attractive. Why wouldn't you date?" Spencer asked.

Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I've just never been really motivated to try. If it happens, it happens; if not oh well I got years. Right now I'm working a lot. Now you answer." Claire said.

"I can't really get a date." Spencer answered.

Claire looked genuinely surprised.

"Really? You're a handsome guy. Are you telling me you never try to get a girl's number, email, something?"

"During a case, where someone was murdering women they picked up at a club, me and Morgan went to the club to hand out flyers of what the guy looked like. There was one girl there who asked if she could call me, so I gave her my number."

"Then what happened?" Claire asked interested in the story.

"We were in Michigan on another case when she called. You know the whole timing thing."

"Ah, I see." Claire said nodding her head as she took another sip of tea. She then looked over at Spencer's sandwich.

"Is it good? I got you something different." Claire asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah it's really good." Spencer answered.

Claire got up, placed her sandwich on the coffee table and stepped in front of him.

"Hey, let me taste." Claire said bending over, placing her hand on his wrist, and taking a bite of his sandwich.

Spencer just starred at her. Claire noticed the look on his face. She shut her eyes in embarrassment, as she swallowed, before reopening them.

"That was rude of me, wasn't it?" Claire said, with an apologetic look on her face. She stood up and picked up her sandwich.

"Sorry, here have a bit of mine." Claire said extending her sandwich out to him.

"It's ok, but um." Spencer said not quite sure what to do. He wasn't used to casually sharing food like this.

Claire waved the sandwich in front of his face. She could see it in his face expression this was not something he was used to doing. She was going to have to break him in, though she did find it adorable.

"It's ok, just take a bite." Claire said.

Spencer hesitantly leaned in and took a bite of her sandwich. Clair smiled and sat back down in the arm chair.

"Good?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. What about mine?" Spencer asked with a shy smile on his face.

"Delicious." Claire said giving him a goofy smile.

"I didn't mean to just take your food like that, but it's just a habit of mine. When I was first moving in, my sisters came and I cooked them dinner, kind of like a house warming thing. I just dumped the pasta I had made into a huge bowl, and sense I didn't furniture, we just sat in the middle of the carpet. It was so lame, because we had mismatched pillows tossed on the floor for a little extra comfort, and we all just ate from the bowl. We had different drinks, so we just took them from each other and drank out of it." Claire said chuckling.

Spencer smiled at her.

"So, I assume you did it all of the time?"

"Anytime we had food, we'd just steal each other's stuff. Even sometimes with friends we'd just take each other's food."

Claire smiled at the fond memories. Her smile slowly faded as she thought of the situation they were in now. She couldn't believe her own sister was involved in multiple murders. How could she have fallen so far from the girl she once new? Being the oldest of the triplets, she felt guilty. Even though, they were technically the same age she still felt some how responsible. Samantha was the youngest of both girls, and had a free spirit to match.

Spencer noticed the saddened expression on Claire's face. He could sense she was holding in her emotions and trying to show strength. He knew she was aware of the situation, but he didn't think it had really sunken in fully. After all, this was her sister. But what would happen when her emotions did come out? With a thing like this, a person could only take so much. The anger, sadness, feelings of betrayal, everything could come crashing down on her in an instant; when such intense feelings surface, logic and reason are easily thrown out the window. And even if she's able to keep her composer until the very end, by the time the end did come he was certain she could easily break down.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked. He already knew the answer.

"Samantha and I used to talk on the phone all of the time, but over the last few years, our phone calls were sparse…. Do you think if I had made more of an effort to call her, I could have prevented this?" Claire asked.

Spencer took a moment before answering. He then shook his head.

"Samantha and Kevin went into seclusion. Even if you had called her more, I don't think she would have picked up. He already had a hold on her." Spencer answered.

Claire slowly nodded in understanding and looked off to the side. Spencer looked down at his sandwich.

"Want another bite?" Spencer asked, holding out his sandwich.

Claire looked at him and the sadness disappeared as she smiled. She got up and plopped down next to Spencer. He held his sandwich closer to her, and she took a bite gleefully. Spencer smiled at her with fondness in his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich.


	6. Part VI: And So It Is

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part VI: And So It Is

Samantha sat with her legs crossed eating an apple; her dark and blonde highlighted hair gently falling in front of her face. Her surroundings looked very rustic and a door could be seen off to the right and left of the medium sized room. Veronica sat at the far end of the room, with her left ankle chained to the wall; her demeanor calm. Both girls didn't speak. They just watched one another.

Kevin came in the room and immediately went over to Veronica not even glancing at Samantha. Samantha noticed this and got a slightly irritated look on her face. Sense they had taken Veronica, he's doted on her. It was beginning to wear on Samantha's nerves. She knew what they were meant to do; what they were destined to become; but she still succumbed to jealousy. They had, after all, been together for 8 years. But even so, she still noticed he was like this to Veronica even when they were teenagers. She just took another bite of her apple and turned her attention else ware.

Kevin put down a bowl of fresh fruit and a tall class of water, and then sat down in front of her. Veronica glanced at the meal.

"I thought you might want something. Please eat." Kevin said, scooting the food closer to her. Veronica looked at him for a moment. The look in his eyes was like a child bringing treats to please his mother. She took a blackberry, slowly put it in her mouth, and watched as his eyes danced with joy.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this? Nothing good will come from this. I'm no goddess." Veronica said.

"Why don't you believe me? Why won't you listen? I knew. I knew from the day you saved me that I was right about you and your sisters. Samantha accepts it, why won't you?" Kevin said, speaking with passion.

Veronica knew it was no use trying to speak with him logically. He was too far into his delusions to come to terms. Her only hope was to pray that Samantha could snap out of it, or for Claire to never be found by them. For now, she could only sit confined to the room, and if she felt like it, order Kevin around. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her. Stopping, letting her go, and seeking the proper help he needed was sadly not one of them.

"I apologize for having to chain you up like this. I swear I mean no harm by it; I wouldn't want to damage your divine well being. But you don't fully understand yet. I have to see to it that you won't run away and leave me." Kevin said. Veronica didn't respond.

Kevin's eyes wondered from different features of Veronica's body. Even the way she sat was elegant; her hands resting on her lap, legs off to the side. Her long hair cascaded down shoulders and back. He wished he could touch her, but he knew what that would do to him. He knew he couldn't defile her divine presence.

"Will you let me feed you, my goddess?" Kevin asked holding up another piece of fruit.

Veronica wished he would stop calling her that. She knew, however, it would be best not to anger him, even if he wouldn't dare hurt her. She swallowed her pride and took a bite of the fruit. Kevin's eyes were filled with delight.

Samantha glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get distracted. Our final ritual still has to take place." Samantha said, standing up and walking out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire was leaning on the kitchen counter eating her breakfast. Spencer came out of the bathroom rubbing his head and yawning. He was fully clothed, have had slept in his clothes. He sat on the couch and rested his head back. Claire peeked at him through the kitchen opening.

"You should have brought some clothes with you. We didn't have to come straight here. Or did you just not want me to see where you lived?" Claire teased walking into the living room and plopping down next to him on the couch.

Spencer lifted his head and looked at her. She had her legs cross on the couch, wearing a slightly larger black long sleeved pajama top with grey sweatpants, and eating a bowl of dry cereal. Spencer raised an eye brow.

"Why are you eating dry cereal?" Spencer asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I don't have milk." Claire answered taking another bite.

"You forgot to buy some?"

"No, I never have milk."

"Why don't you ever have milk?"

"Because I always forget to buy milk."

Spencer just frowned in confusion. Did she just agree or disagree with him?

"How did you sleep?" Claire asked.

"You're couch is amazingly comfortable. I think I prefer it to my own bed." Spencer said jokingly.

"So I guess if I come home and it's missing I know who to look for. You should eat something by the way." Claire said taking another bite of cereal.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's 6:30am. Go grab a warm up jimmy dean sandwich and let's go to the café. I have a meeting with a newspaper editor today. You should go home and change; you don't want any nudges as you walk into work." Claire said standing up and putting her bowl in the kitchen. Spencer stood up and looked at her through the kitchen wall opening.

"Why would they nudge me?" Spencer asked. Claire just looked at him for a second.

"Nevermind." Claire said leaving the kitchen and heading for her room.

\\\\\\\\\\

"So, what do you think those two were doing last night?" Garcia asked, fiddling with something while standing next to Derek's desk.

Derek looked up from his desk.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked frowning.

"You don't expect Reid to put the moves on Claire, do you?" Emily asked, leaning back in her chair with an amused face expression.

"Obviously not, but the idea of him making a complete fool of himself is entertaining to me." Garcia said grinning.

Derek chuckled.

"Claire and Reid are already friends, so I'm sure she knows how he is." Derek said as he moved some paper work aside.

Garcia just nodded her head from side to side.

"Yeah, but I saw Claire. Not only is she really smart, but her looks are above average as well." Garcia said.

JJ walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"Who are you guys talking about?" JJ asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Garcia is debating what Reid and Claire spent their time doing." Emily answered.

JJ just shook her head.

"Oh come on, you've got to admit she's a bit up there." Garcia said.

JJ paused for a moment.

"Well, she is stylish, I will say that. And this is probably the longest they've spent together; but Spence has met plenty of good looking girls." JJ finally said.

"True, but social skills wise he's still in diapers." Garcia said.

Emily, JJ, and Derek chuckled.

"Personally, I think she'll be good for him." Emily said.

Derek looked amused.

"Good for him?" Derek repeated.

"What! Don't tell me that you don't think that Reid having a friend would be a good thing." Emily said leaning forward in her chair.

Derek laughed.

"I'm just teasing. I agree with you." Derek said.

"Thank you." Emily said nodding.

"He does seem a bit lonely." Garcia added.

Everyone agreed. Hotch walked in looking at a file. He glanced at them, but then stopped and looked at all of them.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"I just made some coffee." JJ answered quickly.

"Yeah, I just asked her if she could get me a cup." Emily added quickly. JJ nodded and left for the kitchen.

Hotch then looked at Garcia.

"And you?" Hotch asked.

"Um, Derek was just asking me to give him Kevin's address so he could check it out just in case." Garcia said, before quickly leaving.

Hotch looked at Derek. Derek's eyes scanned the room then looked back at him.

"Yeah, what she said." Derek said.

Hotch just shook his head before proceeding to his office.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire and Spencer were at their usual café, in their usual window seat, talking before either of them had to go to work.

"So, how long are you going to have to stay with me?" Claire asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Until we catch them." Spencer answered.

Claire sighed.

"That could take forever. It's not that I don't like having you there, it's just that I don't like being in constant suspense." Claire said.

Spencer sipped his coffee.

"It's understandable; but I can assure you that we'll catch them. They might be hiding out now until they feel the heat has died down; but they will come actively looking for you. When that time comes, we'll need to be there to get them."

Claire looked down at her coffee and paused. She frowned for a second then looked back up at Spencer.

"Samantha knows where I live. I told you that last night, remember?" Claire said.

Spencer just looked at her for a moment, as the realization hit him. When they first assigned him to watch her that was under the assumption Kevin and Samantha might not know where she lives. But last night Claire confirmed she had been living in the same apartment for years, and her sisters had been there.

"You'll have to be moved to a hotel." Spencer said.

"No, I don't want to leave my apartment."

"It's not safe. We had assumed they didn't know where you lived; sense they had a hard time finding Veronica. After what you told me last night, we can't take a gamble."

"Aren't you from Vegas?"

Spencer cracked a smile.

"Yes, I am, but this is a life we're gambling with; yours."

Claire took another sip of coffee.

"Just have the FBI send agents to watch the building; compromise?"

Spencer sighed.

"Fine, I'll call Morgan on my way into work."

Claire smiled. They both sipped their coffee in silence for moment.

"I'm going to have to warn you, I will be forcing you to go places with me besides this café." Claire said putting down her cup.

Spencer put down his coffee looking a little bit surprised.

"I'm curious where you would take me." Spencer said raising an eye brow.

"Any where really. Sometimes it might be a party studded with celebrities, or maybe I just want to go to the movies. I want to expose you to other things; if I didn't I wouldn't be a very good friend. And in exchange I do things you want to do, you know, the whole friend thing." Claire said emphasizing 'expose' and grinning. Spencer chuckled.

"Got it." Spencer said.

Claire looked down at her watch, and her expression turned into one of disappointment. Spencer looked at her wrist then back at her face. She then looked back up at him.

"It's been 15 minutes; we better get going." Claire said.

"I'll drive you there." Spencer said.

"No, it's not that much of a walk from here. I'll be fine."

"That wasn't an option that was a statement."

Claire looked at him surprised.

"Wow, how assertive. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

Claire grinned as she grabbed her purse and stood up. Spencer stood up as well, with a slit grin on his face. The two walked out to the car, got in, and Spencer began to drive.

"Just go straight for two lights, make a right, then straight till you get to the stop sign, and then make a left." Claire instructed.

"Ok." Spencer said.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Claire looked over at him, then back at the road.

"Over the past weeks sense meeting you, you're quickly becoming one of my best friends. You're the only one of my friends who I talk about my past to. Strangely I don't know why. I guess it's just easier to talk to you." Claire said.

Spencer was taken back. He never really had a best friend, and he was shocked she would be willing to consider him one of hers.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"I've never had a best friend." Spencer admitted.

Claire just smiled and shook her head.

"Hopefully you won't have any hesitation about being mine." Claire said.

"Of course not, but it will be… new."

"I've never had a friend like you. There's a timid nature about you, but you catch on quickly."

"I don't think I could ever completely change."

"I wouldn't expect you two. It's wrong to completely change yourself for some one else; that you should want to on your own. However, humans are always learning and growing."

"Agreed."

Spencer pulled up to the building. Claire unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for a second.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out the car with me for a second." Claire said stepping out of the car onto the sidewalk.

Spencer frowned in confusion, but parked the car and walked on to the sidewalk and stood in front of Claire, but a decent distance away.

"Good-bye." Claire said before walking forward and hugging him.

Spencer was taken back by the sudden hug, but hugged her back. He was starting to get used to it, but he still hugged her with caution. She then pulled away.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I properly said bye. That's the thing about good-byes; we say them casually and forget about them. The sad thing is you never know when you'll get another one." Claire answered.

Spencer knew what she was suggesting.

"It won't happen." Spencer said. He knew she was fully aware that in cases like these, not everyone can be saved.

Claire nodded. She then sighed, smiled, then waved good-bye before walking into the building.


	7. Part VII: To Say GoodBye

The original stories don't belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part VII: To Say Good-Bye

Spencer walked into the BAU; clothes changed and sat down at his desk.

"Hey Reid, how was the sleep over?" Derek asked.

"It was interesting. You never truly know some one until you see them in their own environment." Spencer answered.

"So, how was she?"

Spencer thought for moment, looking for the words that could best describe it.

"She did her best to make me feel comfortable, but I can tell she's even more laidback then she was showing. I suppose it's because I'm not used to her…ways."

Derek chuckled.

"Well, I've already sent some agents to watch her apartment, so you shouldn't be worried."

Spencer stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you remember all of your good-byes?" Spencer asked.

Derek frowned a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember every good-bye you say to someone?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that Claire made it a point to say good-bye to me today. She didn't put it into exact words, but I think she's scared of… dying."

Derek leaned back in his chair.

"You seemed pretty bothered by it yourself."

"I guess I just assumed we'd get them and her life would go back to normal. But her showing worry, sort of makes the possibility real."

"Reid, you can't dwell on the 'what ifs'. I know it's tough because she's your friend, but it won't help you or her. Lets just catch these two."

Spencer nodded.

"Garcia gave me Kevin's address, But Hotch and Rossi decided they wanted to check it out with back up."

"The women he murdered were only sacrifices that were meant to lead up to the ultimate Ritual. So, murdering these women in their homes would be fine, given the proper preparations." Spencer said.

"So, you think for his main ritual he'd go someplace farther out?" Derek asked.

"This is what he's been building towards. If he's going to do this ritual, which he believes will unite the triune goddess, than he might think that a house or an apartment would be too dangerous. Perhaps, he thinks they'll be a grand tidal wave of some sort of divine power that would bring all three of them together in death. Not to mention there's a less chance of someone interrupting him or someone hearing something."

"So, we should be looking for wooded areas."

"He might have a cabin out some where."

Emily then walked in and sat down at her desk.

"What are we talking about?" Emily asked.

"Reid thinks Kevin would go to a wooded area for his final ritual." Derek answered.

"My question is what would he have to gain by doing this?" Emily asked.

"We see through out religious stories that anyone who works or did favors for the god or goddess they worshiped would be awarded. In Roman and Latin mythologies, the gods had a common practice of choosing a mortal to be their lover, and in some cases their offspring would be destined to do great things that could change the world." Spencer answered.

Emily sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"So, what do we do? He could pick any wooded area. Who knows, he might take them farther out to insure complete isolation, and no hope for them to be able to escape easily." Emily said.

"You're right. He's been building towards this for a while, he's not going to risk them having easy access to civilization." Derek said.

Hotch and Rossi then walked in.

"Did you find anything?" Spencer asked.

Hotch shook his head.

"Nothing." Hotch said.

Both Hotch and Rossi stopped in front of the teams desks.

"So where do we go from here?" Emily asked.

"Any clue where he might have gone?" Derek asked.

"We searched all over the house and found nothing that indicated anything specific. What we did find, was a bunch of maps and different wooded areas all over the state circled." Rossi answered.

"We don't have time to look in all those places." Derek said.

"That is true, but at least we have something to go on. The task now, is to try and determine which one he would choose over the others. Perhaps a grassy field is what he needs, or a rocky area. We need to narrow it down to at least three. Once we do that, we can search the areas, but we have to keep in mind Samantha's shooting abilities. We don't know what kind of firearms she has, in the location they are staying." Hotch said.

"I think we should try and get a list of cabins in these various areas. Check with sellers or renters and see if they might recognize their names or pictures." Spencer suggested.

"Alright, than let's get on it." Hotch said.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire shut the door of her apartment and locked the door behind her. She knew Spencer would still be at the BAU. She walked into the living room and threw her keys onto the coffee table. She sat on the couch, adjusted, then looked around. Emptiness. The room reflected how she was feeling on the inside.

Claire felt the emotions welling up inside of her, but she stopped any tears from falling. She was always the strong one. It was natural for her to suppress her emotions; but this was hard to suppress. She hadn't cried sense her father died and the empty room seemed to be filled with a thick air of despair.

Claire opened up her purse and took out her cell phone and just stared. She wanted to call Spencer, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to opened her phone. She threw the phone back into her purse and walked onto her balcony that the large window in the living room looked out upon. On the balcony were an easel, a chair, a few plants, and a small table; the view was amazing. She leaned on the railing and just looked out. She sighed.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Spence." JJ called walking over to Spencer's desk. Spencer looked up from his computer at her.

"Yeah?" Spencer said.

"Rossi wants you to call and check up on Claire. Have you today?" JJ asked.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"No actually, I've been preoccupied trying to narrow down our search areas." Spencer replied.

"I have some paper work I need to sort through, but make sure you check up on her. We can't be too careful." JJ said, walking out.

Spencer took out his cell phone and called the office Claire was supposed to be having a meeting in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reid from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit; I currently have Claire Evans under my protective care while we are working on a case. I was wondering if she's gotten out of her meeting yet." Spencer said to the person over the phone.

Garcia was walking by, but slowed down and just looked at Spencer. Spencer frowned.

"How long has she been out of her meeting?" Spencer asked.

Garcia noticed Spencer slowly getting worried.

Spencer looked at his watch quickly.

"Two hours? Well, is she there?" Spencer asked.

"Is everything ok?" Garcia asked.

Spencer face looked panicked.

"She walked alone?" Spencer said slightly raising his. He took a breath and calmed down.

"Thank you very much." Spencer said, before hanging up the phone and standing up.

"You ok? What happened?" Garcia asked.

"Claire walked home two hours ago, without calling me first." Spencer said hurry out the office.

Garcia just watched him go.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer walked down the hallway to Claire's apartment. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Claire? Claire? Are you in there?" Spencer called. There was no answer.

He took out his cell phone and called her cell. There was no pick up. Feeling his heart quicken, he tried again.

"_Hello?" _Claire answered picking up the phone.

"Claire where are you?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"_I'm…"_ Claire's voice trailed off.

Spencer was turning around, getting ready to start pacing, when he saw Claire down the hallway.

"Right here." Claire said closing her phone.

Spencer quickly walked over to her.

"You should have called me. Do you realize how dangerous it is to walk round and not tell me where you're going?" Spencer scolded.

Claire put her finger to his lips and shushed him. With her other hand she dangled a key in front of him on a key chain.

"I made you a key to my apartment. Sheesh! So, paranoid." Claire said walking past him and opening up her door. Spencer followed behind her and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not paranoid I'm realistic." Spencer said. She was so frustrating at times. And yet, he liked that she challenged him.

Claire turned around and just looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to stay mad or are you going to sit and chat with me?" Claire asked.

Spencer sighed and just shook his head. He walked into the living room and Claire smiled triumphantly. They both sat next to each other on the couch.

"So, are you going to go bolting back to the office now that you've seen me?" Claire asked.

Spencer just gave a quick laugh.

"I think I'll stay for a bit. My mind is exhausted." Spencer answered.

"So, I'm exhausting?" Claire asked a grin dancing on her lips.

Spencer nodded.

"You definitely are."

Claire laughed and Spencer just smiled and looked away for a second before looking back at her.

"Here. Take it." Claire said lifting up the apartment key again.

"You don't have to; you just need to make sure you call me." Spencer said.

"Well, incase you feel like coming to the rescue, because I go out to buy some cheese you can now use the fine art of having a key to open the door." Claire said.

Spencer chuckled and took the key.

"I'll return it, once this is over." Spencer said.

"Don't bother. Just keep it. However, I'll be expecting a key to your apartment." Claire said.

Spencer looked shocked and nervous.

"I don't think you'll need it; I'm staying here remember?" Spencer reminded her.

Claire grinned; typical Spencer.

"I know that, obvious Owen, it's in case of an emergency, sheesh. Are you always this difficult or is it just with me?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow. Spencer laughed.

"You really plan on exploring all of my comfort zones don't you?" Spencer asked with an amused expression.

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do." Claire said.

"Mark Twain." Spencer said, thoroughly delighted.

Claire laughed.

"Look at you! So, happy that I know Mark Twain quotes." Claire said not containing her laughter. Spencer laughed with her.

"It's not exactly every day that I run into girls who like to shout out quotes of some kind."

Claire leaned back on the arm of the couch with her legs facing off to the side. Spencer just looked at her for a moment. Claire looked around, then back at him.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You're just hard to figure out; sort of the 'method to madness' thing."

"Ah, so you know what I do, but not why I do them?"

Spencer nodded.

"Some people don't have a reason, they just do it."

"So you don't have a reason for trying to insult me?" Spencer asked feeling an urge to laugh.

"I do. It's fun." Claire said sitting up.

They both laughed. Spencer looked down at his watch.

"Off to fight crime, Batman?" Claire asked.

Spencer looked at her funny before he stood up. The things she sometimes said or called him…

"I better head back." Spencer said. He started walking to the door.

"Hey!" Claire suddenly called.

"Don't forget this." Claire said lifting up her arm and opening her hand to reveal his keys to his apartment dangling from her fingers.

Spencer look amused.

"Did you just do a magic trick?" Spencer asked smiling.

"No, I just pick pocketed you." Claire replied.

The look on Spencer's face caused her to burst out laughing. She stood up and walked up to him. She dangled the keys in front of him again and he took the keys back.

"Sense when do you know how to pick pocket?" Spencer asked.

"That's my ace reporter side. We always get our scoop, but we never get caught." Claire said.

Spencer just shook his head. Claire playfully shoved him.

"Go on, get out. Fight the crazies, and don't mention any facts. I can feel one coming on. Save it for the next time you see me." Claire said.

Spencer looked surprised for a moment. He was just about to relay a fact. Claire knew she got him.

"Bye." Spencer said. He leaned in, hesitated, and then gave her a hug. Claire hugged him back.

"Bye-Bye" Claire said as the two pulled apart.

Spencer left the apartment and Claire locked the door behind him. Spencer stood in the hallway for a moment. Claire was really making an impression on him.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer had been back at the BAU for three hours going through woods and cabin information. They had narrowed the list, but Spencer felt the need to take a small break and have some coffee. Derek decided to join him in the kitchen.

"So, how's Claire doing?" Derek asked taking a sip of his coffee,

"Emotions stacked behind a wall, but either than that she's as energetic as always." Spencer answered. Derek laughed.

"I bet she's teaching you some things." Derek said.

Spencer sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. How to relax. She's set on invading my comfort zones. She wins in the end." Spencer said.

Derek just shook his head.

"You already can't say no to a woman." Derek joked. Spencer chuckled.

"I can say no, but she'll do it anyways. I guess that's just one thing that makes Claire, Claire." Spencer said.

"So, it's safe to assume that you'll continue to spend most of your time with her."

"I suppose so. She's the first girl that I actually find it easy to talk to."

Derek took another sip of coffee with a surprised expression.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Physical indications of mutual affection between friends I'm still getting used to, but talking to her is no problem for me."

Derek just smiled and took another sip of coffee. Spencer stayed silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"This case frightens me." Spencer admitted. Derek looked at him. Spencer's eyes lingered on the floor, but he soon looked up at Derek.

"Sometimes I think 'what if I can't help her?' 'What if I can't save her?' Everyone tries to teach me normal behaviors, but she's the only one that actually makes me _feel_ normal." Spencer said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

This was the one thing that had been bugging him, which was the reason behind his extra protectiveness towards her.

"It's scary when someone you care about is involved in one of your cases. The trouble is focusing on the killer and not the victim. At some point you have to come to terms that you can't control everything. And if something does happen, you have to remind yourself that it's not your fault." Derek said.

"It's hard not to; especially if it's a friend."

"We've got the building being watched; and while Claire won't stay in her apartment chained to the heater in her room like you'd like, she's careful. She's only gone to places close to her apartment and in high crowded places. And she's been given all of our cell phone numbers in case of an emergency. We're close to catching these guys so don't worry about it." Derek said gently patting Spencer's arm.

Spencer nodded.

Garcia suddenly rushed in. She looked panicked.

"Spencer!" Garcia called sounding a bit frantic. Spencer looked at her and stood up straight.

"Garcia what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's Claire." Garcia said.

Spencer could feel his heart quicken with worry.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked again.

"I got a call on my cell from Claire. I picked up, but she only managed to say my name before I could hear the phone drop and a commotion. You have to get down there, I heard her scream. You have to go now!" Garcia said as quickly as she could.

Derek rushed out of the kitchen and ran to alert Hotch and the others. Spencer couldn't feel his legs for a moment. Garcia saw the color drain from his face and the look on his face said it all. He bolted out of the kitchen. Garcia watched him go; she felt awful for Spencer.

\\\\\\\\\\  
The BAU team arrived at the scene. Claire's door was closed and they could hear nothing. They kicked the door open and rushed in to check the apartment.

There were things knocked over, but the apartment wasn't a mess.

Spencer had his gun pointed as he made his way to the bedroom; Emily was close behind him. His heart raced faster with each step. They both got on both ends of the doorway, Derek came over, opened the door quickly, and pointed his gun again as the three of them rushed in and secured it.

"Clear out here." Rossi said coming into Claire's bedroom.

"Nothing in here." Derek said putting his gun away.

"Damn." Emily said silently.

Spencer just stood there and didn't move. The air felt heavy and a wave of sadness quickly washed over him.

"You ok?" Derek asked, placing his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"What does it matter?" Spencer said quickly walking out of the room and leaving the apartment. Derek was about to go after him, but Rossi stopped him.

"I'll handle this." Rossi said. He then followed after Spencer, who was slowly pacing in the hallway; palms pressed against his forehead.

Spencer stopped and brought his hands to his sides and looked at Rossi; his eyes teary.

"I should have checked up on her." Spencer said.

"Do you really blame yourself?" Rossi asked, frowning.

"I went three hours without calling to see how she was doing. I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't even do that." Spencer said angrily.

"Samantha knew where Claire lived. And it was only a matter of time before she came and got her." Rossi said.

Spencer stood for a moment and tapped his foot. He was trying his best not to cry.

"I promised her nothing would happen to her. I promised her… I shouldn't have made that promise. I should have known I shouldn't have gotten attached to her." Spencer said. He laughed.

"Who was I to think I could actually have a friend?"

"You can sit here in self pity, blaming yourself for something you had no control over. But the fact remains that Claire is missing and we need to find her. Now we both know Kevin is planning to kill both Claire and Samantha for his last ritual. But he won't do it right away. There are preparations that he feels would need to be done, in order to sacrifice them properly. So, we have 24 hours to find her. Now are you going to help us find the location he's keeping her, or are you really going to let Claire down, and just give up?" Rossi said.

Spencer took a deep breathe. He knew Rossi was right. What he was doing now, was not solving or helping anything.

"Let's head back to the BAU." Spencer said. Rossi patted his shoulder and went back inside the apartment.

Spencer watched inside the apartment as everyone moved around. He was going to find Claire. He was going to find her alive.


	8. Part VIII: Childhood Lesson

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part VIII: Childhood Lesson

The team was back at the BAU in the board room. Kevin had taken Claire and the team only had 24 hours to figure out where Kevin would have taken her and get there. They had a large map up on the board and x marks on the areas they had ruled out.

Spencer was standing in front of the board, hands on his sides.

"Where ever Kevin has taken them, it must be of importance to him." Spencer said.

"You're thinking he might have been there before? What about his ritual, wouldn't he pick the best place based on that?" JJ asked.

Spencer turned around and looked at her.

"With the other murders, he made sure to keep them on the floor. He wanted a flat surface. That being said, I ruled out any areas that were rocky or excessively uneven." Spencer said.

"He would need an uncluttered area, so we can rule out being inside the actual woods. He may hold them captive inside the woods, but he'd take them out when it came time." Derek said.

"I think we should fly Professor Howes out here. She might know more about where Kevin might have spent his time." Emily suggested.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire bolted upright in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She just had the most realistic dream. Kevin and Samantha were outside her apartment door just as she was about to leave to run an errand. As Claire got control of her breathing she looked down at her feet and noticed she was wearing high heels. She frowned. Why would she wear heels to bed? She slowly got up from the bed, steadied herself and looked around the dim lit room. This wasn't her apartment.

Suddenly realizing it wasn't a dream, she ran to the door at one end of the room. She pulled on the door knock, but it was locked. She kept tugging as hard as she could, and hoped to loosen the door latch, but it didn't work. She quickly walked over to the window that had curtains pulled in front and angrily moved them out of her way. Her heart sunk. All she saw was land surrounded by woods.

She crumbled to the floor and tried to keep breathing.

\\\\\\\\\\

Sophia Howes walked into the BAU escorted by two FBI agents. She didn't look happy.

"How could you not have informed me earlier, that Veronica was missing? Is this what you people do?" Sophia said angrily.

"We're sorry not to have notified you, but the case was unraveling quickly, and we were busy trying to keep up with the events." Derek said.

Sophia sighed and calmed down.

"You say Kevin took Claire now?" Sophia asked.

Spencer nodded.

"We think he would have taken them somewhere he's been to before; some place that was a wooded area. Do you know where that might be?" Spencer asked.

Sophia thought for a moment.

"I do recall his father having some place he used to take him on weekends. I believe the girls went once before." Sophia recalled.

"Do you know where it is?" JJ asked.

"I remember there was an old Victorian house that sat on some acres. The surrounding area was wooded; I think they had a cabin in the woods. I don't know other wise." Sophia recalled.

Spencer felt a glimmer of hope.

"Alright, we'll have Garcia start searching through it." Hotch said, walking off.

"Is that all you needed? You could have called, you know." Sophia said.

"No, that's not all. You know about Samantha's particular skills, don't you?" JJ asked.

"Well, yes of course." Sophia said, nodding.

"We know Samantha has military training, but does she know any other set of skills?" Emily asked.

Sophia frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Sophia asked.

Emily and Spencer looked at each other then back at Sophia. They hadn't mentioned Samantha's involvement over the phone. JJ cleared her throat.

"Can you tell us what they are?" JJ asked.

Sophia crossed her arms.

"Young lady, I'm no fool. Now would you mind telling me how this is relevant? Is Samantha being held captive as well?" Sophia asked.

Rossi stepped forward.

"She's been helping Kevin." Rossi said bluntly. Sophia looked taken back.

"We need to be prepared and have all of our facts straight." Derek said.

Sophia put her head in her hand, and took a moment to collect her nerves. She lifted her head up and let out a deep breathe.

"She never went to study anything else, but I know her parents used to tell her about the medical field." Sophia said.

"What kinds of things?" Spencer asked.

"Different drugs and other things involving first aid; they wanted her to be prepared for the world." Sophia said.

"Claire would have fought tooth and nail to get away from them or to alert someone in the building. Samantha must have drugged her to render her temporarily unconscious. The apartment was barely out of place." Derek said.

"Does he plan to harm Veronica?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"No, but he plans to harm Claire. If you could translate some writings that he wrote on a wall, it may give us a clue as to when he plans to." Spencer said.

Sophia nodded and was lead by JJ and Emily to the board room.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire just stood looking out the window. Suddenly the door opened. She turned and saw Kevin standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. Claire looked him up and down. He hadn't changed much and still had that boyish look to him. Kevin's hair was a long medium brown and his body was trim and medium built. His face expressions were that of an approval seeking boy.

Claire looked down at the food and scoffed.

"I won't eat anything you bring me." Claire said turning to look out the window again.

"It's not good to not eat." Kevin said walking and placing the food on the bed.

Claire turned around angrily.

"You're going to murder me anyways, so why should I eat?" Claire said raising her voice slightly. Kevin cringed at the word 'murder'.

"Murder you is not what I plan to do. You're life is not even a third of what it could be, and I plan to fulfill it. You and your sisters are meant for greatness. I shall reunite your and Samantha's souls and return them to Veronica." Kevin said.

Claire crossed he arms.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face." Claire said turning away from him. Kevin walked closer.

"Why are you so angry?" Kevin asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Claire said rolling her eyes. Kevin frowned; he could sense her irritation.

"See what the world's done to you? You were so kind and now look." Kevin said.

"The world didn't do this to me; drugging me and taking me captive, so you can sacrifice me made me like this." Claire responded sharply.

"It's for the greater good. If there were another way to unite you three I would do it in a heart beat. But unfortunately not everything is a clean and easy task."

Claire was getting angrier by the second, but took a deep breathe and calmed down. She refused to speak to him any longer.

"You'll understand soon enough; you and Veronica." Kevin said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

\\\\\\\\\\

Sophia was holding the photos, glasses on her nose, sipping coffee.

"It's hard to believe that such a delusional boy grew up with my daughter; took my class for god sakes." Sophia said taking a seat and removing her glasses.

"Can you translate it?" JJ asked.

"Yes, of course. Well, besides his ramblings he mentioned that the sacrifice must be made during the zenith." Sophia said

Emily frowned.

"What's the zenith?" Emily asked.

"It's the point above the observer that is directly opposite the nadir on the imaginary sphere against which celestial bodies appear to be projected." Spencer explained.

"English?" Emily asked.

"It's the holy hour; the time of day that the sun shines brightest." Sophia clarified.

"Why couldn't you just have said that?" Emily asked looking at Spencer.

"That is what I said." Spencer said seeming confused. Emily just shook her head.

"But what time would that be?" JJ asked.

"Between the hours of 12pm and 1pm." Sophia said.

"So, the ritual will take an hour? At least that might give us some time. The only problem is knowing who he would sacrifice first; Claire or Samantha." Emily said.

"He would have to sacrifice Claire first." Sophia said.

"Why would that be?" JJ asked frowning.

"If he would to sacrifice Samantha first, then that would signify the release of the ultimate evil. The power would grow and the light that illuminates from Claire would be absorbed into the darkness, and bring chaos." Sophia explained.

"So, Claire would need to sacrifice first for the light to absorb the darkness." JJ said piecing it together.

"Exactly." Sophia said seeming delighted she had gotten it. She then eyed Spencer.

"You're very young to be an agent, aren't you?" Sophia noted.

"I have several PhDs." Spencer said.

Sophia nodded.

"If you don't continue to educate yourself, you'll be crazy by your 60's. That or you fake it so much you really do lose your marbles." Sophia said chuckling a bit. Spencer smiled at her.

Sophia then stood up.

"Is that all you need me for? Any more of this and I'll start to think the whole world is filled with loony toons." Sophia said straightening her jacket.

"You've been here for hours; I think it's safe to say your job is done. If we need anything else we'll call." JJ said.

Sophia slightly bowed her head and left the room.

"She's a character." Emily said.

"I like her." Spencer said.

"She reminds me of my grandmother. I almost want to ask her if she knows how to bake cookies." Emily said.

Spencer and JJ looked at her funny.

"What? My grandmother makes award winning cookies. She's got 8 blue ribbons." Emily said. JJ and Spencer just kept starring.

"What?" Emily asked, not knowing what was so amusing to them.

JJ shook her head and Spencer just raised his hands. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, so let's inform Hotch and Rossi of how much time we have." Emily said.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire opened the window and peeked out. There was something oddly familiar about this place. She wasn't about attempt anything, because god knows where Samantha and Kevin were. She closed the window, deciding to open up the curtains and let some light in. She looked around and saw a clock on the nightstand.

She sighed. It was now 6pm. She might have been angry before, but the reality that she was going to die finally sunk in. She sat on the bed; feeling completely numb. At this moment she had no emotion. She couldn't even produce one single tear.

There was nothing she could do except to sit, and pray that Spencer and the others would be able to find her. Right now, she felt hungry and she felt tired. She scooted back and lied down; her eyes slowly closing.

In a way death was a lot like sleep. The only difference was, with death, you don't wake up.

\\\\\\\\\\

Derek was standing over Garcia, as she went through Kevin's family records seeing if his father or any of his family members owned the house Sophia was talking about.

"Haven't found who owns the house?" Derek asked.

"Pure genius needs a little time to work. His family is all over the place with their financial records. Some of the women own things in their maiden name and their husbands name; some of the men are using nicknames or their other family members just own the property. " Garcia said not looking away from the monitor.

Derek just chuckled.

"You've been over loaded with things to look up, this time around." Derek said.

"Which is why it's 2am and we're still here."

"2am?" Derek repeated in disbelief. He looked down at his watch, and saw that it was indeed 2am.

Garcia just chuckled at him.

"Why don't you go home? I'll call you once I find something." Garcia said.

"You should get some sleep too." Derek said.

Garcia shook her head.

"I've kind of got the burden of having Claire's life depending on me finding the house." Garcia replied.

"Alright, but at least take an hour nap or two." Derek said.

He stood up, walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do." Garcia said as he left the room. She sighed and turned back to her monitor.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer was lying in bed starring at the clock. It was 6:30am and he'd barely gotten two hours of sleep all night. His dreams were filled with Claire's looming death. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the clock. 6:30am; the usual time Claire and him went for coffee.

In just five hours and a half, Kevin would begin his ritual. In just five hours and a half Claire would be dead, unless Garcia found the house in the next hour. They needed to anticipate the house would be hours away from where they are now.

Spencer sighed, got out of bed and started getting ready to head into the office.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer skipped the café and headed straight into the office. He had made himself some coffee, and was heading to his desk when Garcia suddenly came rushing out her computer room holding a piece of paper.

"I found it. I found the house!" Garcia said excitedly.

Spencer looked at her and quickly walked over. Derek got up from his desk and looked at the paper. Emily and JJ went over as well.

"Where are they?" Derek asked.

"Kevin's great aunt had been married three times and the house was bought when she was married to her first husband. I called her to ask if Kevin's been there recently, and she told me she's been letting him stay there. The house is in Danville" Garcia said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Spencer asked.

"Four hours." Garcia answered.

"I'll go tell Hotch." JJ said quickly heading to Hotch's office.

"I better get Rossi." Emily said heading off.

"Garcia, you're genius." Derek said.

"You don't have to tell me. Now go on." Garcia said, smiling.

Spencer and Derek rushed off. By the time they got there, the ritual would be beginning. They just hoped Kevin didn't move them too far from the house, or they might not get to Claire on time.


	9. Part IX: Time Isn’t Very Long

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part IX: Time Isn't Very Long

Three FBI SUVs were heading towards Danville, desperate to get there on time. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were in one SUV.

"Are we going to park out front?" JJ asked.

"We won't be entering the front grounds with our vehicles. Our best bet is to ease up quietly on the house. If they're in there, we don't want to alert them." Hotch answered.

"Claire is top priority; we got to get in quickly and quietly. If we move too slowly she may already be dead by the time we get in there." Rossi added.

Emily nodded. She had an eerie feeling that something wasn't going to work out as planned.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire was once again starring out the window. She felt like a criminal on death row awaiting the fulfillment of her sentence. Kevin had come in earlier, trying to get her to eat, but she refused to eat or speak to him. She turned and looked at the clock. It was now 11:30am and he hadn't come back for hours.

Suddenly the door opened and Kevin came into the room. Claire didn't even turn around to look at him.

She heard a light click, which caused her to frown. Suddenly, she felt her arms quickly be put behind her back and cuffed before she could react. Panicked, she began to struggle.

"Get this off of me!!" Claire shouted, trying to break free off his grip.

He let her go and she tried to run towards the door, but felt a pain in her arms and hips as she seemed to hit an invisible wall. She looked down and saw her waist had been shackled. She turned and saw that he was holding the chain that was prohibiting her from moving any further.

Kevin shook his head. Claire stood up straight and didn't attempt anything further.

"Cleansing for the ritual will now begin." Kevin said.

The look in Claire's eyes was one of pure terror.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer was sitting in the back seat feeling anxious. The ritual was to begin in half an hour and they weren't there yet. They had run into cars trying to make it to work, before they got out far enough in the direction they needed to go.

"Morgan, you're going to need to speed up a little bit more. If we get there any later then 12pm it'll be too late for Claire." JJ said.

Derek sped up a little bit more and so did the other two cars. He looked into his rear view mirror and at Spencer.

"You ok?" Derek asked, bringing his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah." Spencer said quickly.

JJ turned around from the passenger's seat and looked at him.

"You sure?" JJ asked.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to keep my mind in the positive." Spencer answered.

"Don't worry Reid. We'll get there and in time to save Claire." Derek said.

"I hope so." Spencer said.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire was being led outside by Kevin. As she looked around the house, the memories suddenly came back to her.

Veronica and Samantha had come here once during a weekend. Kevin's father had taken them on hikes through the woods; and his great aunt made them a big breakfast. As they walked, Claire caught a glimpse of the back of Samantha and Veronica. It looked as if Samantha had just brought her to the house, but where she was taking her Claire didn't know.

Once they reached outside, Kevin signaled her to stay still and she obeyed.

"Light shall be in its purest form." Kevin said as he dumped water on her.

Claire drew in her breathe. As she was blinking to get the water out of her eyes, Kevin came up behind her and un-cuffed her wrists. She immediately rubbed her eyes, and then looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"You must be prepared." Kevin replied.

\\\\\\\\\\

The team was just pulling into town and sped off for the estate. As they got about mid town, they were forced to slow down.

"What is this?" Emily asked looking around. There were road blocks, a lot of people out, and stands everywhere.

"Looks like they're having some sort of festival." Rossi answered.

\\\\\\\\\\

Spencer was looking out the front car window.

"Is this a festival?" Spencer asked. All three cars were now stopped.

"We don't have time for this." Derek said unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the SUV.

He walked to the front and start waving his arms.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to need you all to move onto the side walks and off of the road. This is the FBI." Derek shouted.

Everyone looked around confused for a moment, but started to do as they were told.

JJ got out of the car to help.

"Everyone, you are blocking us, you need to please move aside onto the side walks. Don't be alarmed; just calmly and quickly get onto the side walks so we can pass." JJ directed.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire was looking around the room. Her breathing was heavy and she could hear her own heart beat.

She was tied down to the floor and Kevin and Samantha were at one end of the room getting ready to begin.

"W-why take me out here in a wooded area, if you're just going to do this indoors?" Claire asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Once the proper incantation is spoken, your blood must be drawn and you will then be led out of the house onto the estate ground so that you may coat the earth. Death of your physical form shall come by the feet of Goddess on the estate grounds." Kevin answered.

"What!" Claire yelled beginning to struggle. She was going to die slowly.

\\\\\\\\\\

The team was back in there vehicles and racing towards the estate once again.

"Damn, it's 12:05." Derek said.

"Derek I think I can see the front gates." JJ said.

"They're pulling over." Spencer pointed out.

All three vehicles stopped.

\\\\\\\\\\

The terror in Claire's eyes was plain to see, as Samantha slowly walked over to her, knife in hand. Claire still tugged at her arm restraints.

"Samantha, no, stop, please!" Claire begged.

"It must be done." Samantha replied.

"Please, don't do this. You don't have to do this!"

"I _have_ to. There is no other way."

"Just think back. I always watched out for you remember? I always helped you." Claire pleaded; struggling harder as Samantha got closer.

Samantha stopped at her feet, holding the knife, starring down at her.

It wasn't possible for Claire's heart to be beating any faster. Claire tried to control her breathing, but she couldn't stop breathing so quick and heavy. She was beginning to feel light headed.

\\\\\\\\\\

The team and there back up had their guns ready and was preparing to enter the estate.

"Alright, move quickly and carefully." Hotch order.

"There are plenty of trees to take cover us as we approach." Rossi said.

"Let's go." Emily said.

They all begin to approach.

\\\\\\\\\\

"You promised you'd do the same for me, remember? You'd never hurt me; I know you don't have it in you. Please, just think. Anytime you screwed up, I fixed it. I can't fix this for you this time; only you can fix this." Claire pleaded.

Samantha didn't respond.

"Do it now." Kevin ordered.

Claire's eyes darted from Kevin back to Samantha.

"D-Don't listen to him. You don't have to. This is what he believes. It's not real, Samantha. It isn't real!" Claire yelled.

"Begin now!" Kevin ordered raising his voice.

Samantha hesitated for a moment; getting a lost and confused expression for a split second. As she began to swing downwards, Claire screamed.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Wait, did you all hear that?" Emily asked.

"We did, let's hurry." Hotch said.

The team began to move faster. The estate had a long front entrance, and the house was still a bit far off.

\\\\\\\\\\

As Samantha swung down, Clair shut her eyes tight. She felt her feet get loose then the restraints on her arms loosen. She opened her eyes and quickly looked from arm to arm.

"Leave!" Samantha ordered firmly.

Claire quickly sat up, got the ropes off her legs, and bolted out off the room.

"NO!" Kevin shouted trying to grab Claire, but it was too late and she was gone.

Samantha put her hands to her head, with a pained expression on her face. It was like she had forgotten how Claire and she used to be, but now it was hindering her from harming her.

"Come on!" Kevin shouted. Samantha shook her head and they both ran after her.

Claire's adrenaline had kicked in. She sprinted like a track star, heart pounding and shoeless, down the second floor hallway, not looking back. She ran down some of the steps, before jumping down over the banister and landing on the first floor. She got up and sprinted towards the front door, feeling no pain from the high jump.

She burst out of the front door, jumped off the porch and kept running. She was far ahead of them.

Emily noticed someone from a distance running their direction. Emily squinted trying to get a better look then recognized who it was.

"It's Claire!!" Emily shouted.

"Come on, we're going to need to cover her!" Hotch yelled. The team ran towards her, guns still pointed.

Kevin and Samantha jumped off the porch, ran a few feet then stopped.

"Stop her!" Kevin demanded.

"I'm on it!" Samantha yelled.

She took out a gun from her waist holster and began to shoot at her feet.

As soon as Claire heard the first gun shot, she started to run in zig-zags. The team got behind some trees and the other back up ducked down with their shields in front of them.

"Morgan, can you see them?" Rossi asked.

Derek peeked from behind the tree. Claire's zig-zagging to avoid the bullets, blurred his vision of them.

"Yeah, but I can't get a clear shot." Derek answered.

Spencer peeked out from where he was, his heart pounded. He'd never felt more frightened for someone in his life.

"How is she missing her?" JJ asked.

"That's because she's not trying to hit her." Hotch answered.

Kevin watched Claire get closer and closer to the men with shields; and slowly got getting angrier and angrier.

"STOP HER!" Kevin shouted.

Samantha shot one last time as Claire almost made it to Hotch and the team.

Claire's eyes widened and she drew in her breathe, as she began to fall to the ground. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, and yet time wasn't that long.

Spencer watched in terror. Had she been shot?

"CLAIRE!" Spencer yelled, running out from behind the tree towards her.

"Spencer!" Derek yelled. He got one of the men with the shields to cover him as he made a run for him.

Spencer dropped to the ground and slid, catching her as her fell.


	10. Part X: Light into Darkness

The original characters do not belong to me.

Delirium of Dreams Part X: Light into Darkness

Derek ran up behind Spencer, and the man with the shield covered them. Derek helped Spencer lift Claire and drag her back to where the rest of the team was, as the man with the shield got back into position.

"You can't just run out like that!" Emily scolded.

"I couldn't just leave her there." Spencer replied; he was on the ground holding her.

Claire laid there with her eyes open.

"Claire? Claire!" Spencer called, hoping she would respond.

He heard her take a deep breath and sighed with relied. She stayed there, trying to determine if she was hurt, but she felt nothing. Samantha didn't fire another shot.

"I-I'm fine." Claire finally said.

Spencer moved his from her the side abdomen and felt something wet. He looked down at his hand and saw blood. His eyes widened and he looked down at her shirt to see blood slowly spreading.

"I'm going to feel around your stomach and see how bad it is." Spencer said.

Claire nodded. He gently felt around, and to his relief, didn't feel a hole. He did, however, feel that her side had been grazed by the bullet; and there was a deep wound. Spencer quickly untied his tie, tore all the seams so it would lie completely flat, and tied it around her wound to keep pressure on it.

"You're going to be ok. Just hold on and relax. You're going to be fine." Spencer said looking down at her in his arms.

Claire nodded quickly; the pain slowly creeping up on her.

Spencer sat her up gently, helped her stand, and stood her behind a tree for extra safety.

Kevin and Samantha quickly ran back into the house, and went to the second floor hallway window that faced the front. Kevin then turned angrily to Samantha.

"I was expecting you to just make her trip, I didn't say kill her!" Kevin yelled.

Samantha put her right hand to her head. She had a migraine; and his yelling was just pissing her off.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You're making my damn head hurt!" Samantha yelled, turning away from him.

Kevin took a deep breathe, and calmed down.

"We need to take Goddess and get out of here. We'll find Claire another time." Kevin said.

Samantha turned and faced him, clearly irritated.

\\\\\\\\\\

Veronica was had her hands tight in front of her with rope. She was in the living room sitting on the couch; one heel tide to the leg of the couch. She looked around, trying to find something that could get her leg undone. She then looked at the lamp beside her. She knocked it onto the ground, and knocked the lamp shade off. She then bent over and stood the lamp up in front of her.

She saw that the metal that held the lamp shade up, and connected to the rest of the shaft of the lamp was loose. She held onto the small part, and tipped the lamp over so it lay on the floor. She then placed her foot that was free on the lamp and pulled. The piece came off and it had sharp ridges. She looked down at her heel and saw that the knot wasn't as tight as it could be.

Veronica stuck the piece into slots in the knot and began to wiggle it. She did this in deferent slots, until she saw the knot become loose enough for her to untie her heel.

After she untied her heel, she stood and quietly made her way to the kitchen; checking to see if she spotted Kevin or Samantha before she continued on. Once she was in the kitchen she scanned the room for the knives and soon spotted them on the far kitchen counter.

Grinning, she walked over to get the one with the most ridges.

\\\\\\\\\\

Samantha looked out the window, and saw Veronica running out of the front. Kevin looked to see what she as seeing.

"You didn't tie her properly?!" Kevin shrieked. Samantha turned to him angrily.

"I tied her hands, you were the one who tight her heel! She couldn't get away if you were paying attention!" Samantha yelled.

"Shoot in front of her to scare her, DO NOT hurt her; just keep her from wanting to move. I'll go down and get her" Kevin ordered.

Samantha nodded. She pointed her gun and started shooting again.

As soon as the first bullet landed in the ground in front of Veronica, she stopped moving.

"Hotch, Veronica escaped!" Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but Samantha is shooting again." Derek said.

"I'll shoot at the window to distract them. Rossi, go on ahead and get her." Hotch said.

"On it." Rossi said.

Hotch aimed at the window and began firing.

Kevin and Samantha moved out of the way.

"Damn, you're going to have to shoot at them." Kevin said.

"Right." Samantha said. She aimed at the tree that Hotch was behind and fired; making sure not to actual shoot him.

Hotch moved back behind the tree and signaled for Rossi and one of the other men to go in for Veronica, who wasn't about to chance moving forward at this point.

Kevin was getting anxious and began to panic. There was no way in hell he was going to let the FBI get to Veronica. He looked down at Samantha's hand and saw she wasn't firing; she just stood completely still like she was in deep thought. She blinked hard and a bit quick, as if she was having trouble focusing. It was as if she didn't want to do this any more; like something was slowly pulling her out of the previous state she was in.

Kevin looked back and forth between her face and her gun. He then looked out the window and saw how close Rossi was getting.

"What do you think you're doing?!!" Kevin screamed suddenly.

Samantha, caught off guard, jerked and ended up squeezing the trigger. Her eyes widened in horror. She slowly brought down her arms and dropped the gun.

It was like the gun shot was still echoing, still freshly unleashed.

"NO!!" Claire screamed, her eyes tearing up.

Veronica's body fell to the ground; lifeless. Rossi and the other man hurried back to where everyone else was.

Claire tried to make a run for Veronica, but Derek grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"Let me go!" Claire yelled trying to break free.

Kevin looked at Veronica's body in shock and horror. She was dead. The Goddess was dead. He couldn't feel his body.

"Veronica… Veronica I'm so sorry!" Samantha cried her eyes teary. She quickly ran downstairs and out of the house.

"Hotch what should we do?" JJ asked,

"She's not carrying any guns. Go and get her, but be very cautious Kevin is still in there." Hotch order.

JJ nodded, and moved in with cover along with Emily.

Kevin slowly shook his head.

"No… this isn't how it should be…Chaos… All the chaos… we're doomed…" Kevin said. He slowly looked down at the gun and picked it up. As soon as he picked it up and quickly ran downstairs and onto the porch and into the field walking hastily.

He pointed the gun at Samantha. Claire saw this and began to struggle even harder; she found herself lacking the energy to keep it up. Time seemed to slow for her; it was as if this all wasn't real. Kevin fired and shot Samantha in the heart before she could make it to Veronica.

As Kevin pointed his gun at Claire, JJ and Emily pointed their weapons at him. Kevin stopped before he made it to them.

"Drop the gun!" Emily shouted.

"You must die and be reborn!" Kevin yelled with a crazed look in his eyes. He squeezed on the trigger.

As Derek turned Claire so his back would be facing Kevin; gun shot was heard. Kevin was dead before he hit the ground.

Emily and JJ looked at each other confused; neither of them had fired. They turned around and saw that Spencer was the one who had fired the shot. Spencer then lowered his gun.

Derek turned around and looked around at his vest. He soon realized what had happened.

Claire had covered her ears once she had heard the gun shot. She uncovered them, looked around, and then tried to run onto the field.

"Wow! Stay put." Derek said, grabbing her arms once again.

"Those are my sisters! You have to let me! You have to let me go!" Claire shouted, her eyes getting teary. Hotch and Rossi grabbed her and brought her to her knees.

"You're going to make yourself lose more blood if you fight." Hotch said.

Claire just starred out at the dead bodies of Veronica and Samantha. She brought her head into her hands and just bent over on the ground.

"I don't understand it." Derek said shaking his head.

"Twin siblings have a strong connection than the average people; the stronger the relationship the more powerful the connection. Re-uniting Samantha with her sisters only helped to begin to break her out of it." Rossi explained.

"The internal conflict could cause Samantha's abilities to be hazed." Hotch added.

JJ and Emily walked back, putting there guns away.

"We should get Claire to a hospital." JJ said.

Derek turned his head to look at Spencer. Spencer was just looking helpless at Claire remain on the ground, face covered.

All Spencer felt he could do, was just stare at her.

In just moments, Claire went from having everything to having nothing. All she could feel was emptiness and nothingness. Her mother and father were dead, and now her sisters were too.

Derek walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, man?" Derek asked.

Spencer just shook his head.

"This is yet another promise I failed to keep. Another time I failed to protect her." Spencer replied.

"You shot Kevin before her had a chance to shoot Claire. I'd say that's protecting her." Derek said walking back over to the rest of the team.

Spencer just stood there. He wished he could have done more.

.


	11. Part XI: Death’s Silence

The Original characters do not belong to me

Delirium of Dreams Part XI: Death's Silence

The team was back at the BAU finish the last bit of paperwork on this case.

Spencer keened back in his desk chair, lost in thought. Derek looked over at him and walked over.

"Still lost in your own world?" Derek asked him, giving him a light grin.

Spencer slightly grinned back.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Spencer replied.

"How's Claire?" Derek asked.

"She's doing fine. Her wound was stitched up and they kept her over night so she can regain her strength. She went back to her apartment today." Spencer answered.

Derek crossed his arms.

"Still feeling guilty?"

"I can't help but wonder if it was possible to save any of them. This… just doesn't feeling like a complete win."

"There's nothing anybody could have done. Samantha was caught in between the love of her sisters and her loyalty to Kevin. He pushed and pushed and mistakes were made. If we didn't use caution anyone of us could have ended up dead. "

"I know it's just bugs me."

Derek sighed.

"You know that concentrating on the bad is not going to give you any piece pf mind. You may not have been able to save her sisters but you did keep your promise."

Spencer looked at him a bit confused.

"How so? I promised to bring her sisters back safely, and that didn't happen; and I promised to keep her safe, and she was kidnapped and shot."

"You kept her alive."

It hadn't occurred to Spencer to even put it in that prospective.

"So, are you going to the funeral? It's only Veronica and Samantha's burial I hear. " Derek asked.

"Yeah I am. Claire also invited the whole team." Spencer said.

"I'll make sure to tell everyone." Derek said before walking off.

\\\\\\\\\\

Claire stepped out of the car. She hid her face behind large dark sunglasses and a closed black belted rain trench coat, which went mid-knee, covered what she was wearing. She had on black stockings and black bow tie pumps. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with her bangs still in the front and a black scarf was tucked into her coat.

Spencer just watched her walk over to him. The sky was gray and he knew that she was only wearing sunglasses to hide her eyes so no one could catch her crying.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"You know, I gave you a key to my apartment so you wouldn't have to bust down my door like you're James Bond." Claire said jokingly.

Spencer chuckled and a small grin spread across Claire's lips.

"Sorry about that." Spencer said.

Claire looked up at the sky. The clouds covered any traces of the sun and the grey only seemed to get darker. Taking in a deep breathe, she lowered her head and took off her sun glasses.

"I hope you brought an umbrella. The sky looks as if it will be unforgiving." Claire said, looking up at Spencer.

"I'm always prepared." Spencer said.

"You weren't prepared when you kicked down my door."

Spencer lowered his head a bit, but couldn't hide a smile. He looked back at her, and she just looked at him expectantly.

"I don't have a response to that." Spencer said.

"Clearly."

The two just stood and stared at each other for a moment. Spencer knew she was using humor to mask how she was feeling inside; and Claire knew that he knew it.

As more people arrived, Claire turned and looked to see who walked by. The team was walking over to the burial ground, friends, and family. Both of Samantha's and Veronica's parents were there, as well as Claire's own parents.

"I suppose we should go." Claire said.

Spencer nodded.

\\\\\\\\\\

The rain poured down like a thick blanket, the sky so dark one would almost think it was turning night. Everyone stood around, holding their umbrellas, as the Pastor spoke behind both coffins. Claire stood closely to the left of Spencer, who was holding the umbrella, watching the funeral with no expression on her face; she felt numb.

Kevin's great aunt had come to the funeral. She walked over with her umbrella and gave Claire a hug as she cried. Claire hugged her back and gave her a quick squeeze before she walked back over to where she was standing.

Clair just continued to watch and stare at the coffins. She wished this was a dream. She wished she was asleep and that when she awoke; she would be at the funeral of someone else. Her breathing got heavier, as she fought to keep her composure. Not turning away from the funeral proceedings, she slowly reached out her hand to grab hold of Spencer's. As soon as Spencer felt Claire's hand, he entwined his fingers with hers and grabbed hold of her hand. Neither of them looked at each other, they just stood tightly holding each other's hand.

After a few moments, Claire began to walk over to the coffins, still holding Spencer's hand. Spencer just stood and watched her go as his arm extended. When she could no longer hold his hand, she let go and continued to go over to the coffins. The rain quickly began to soak her. She stood over the coffins, just staring when it suddenly hit her. She could no longer keep her emotions bottled up and broke down crying.

She bent over and laid on one of the coffins, sobbing, before she crumbled to the ground; her head still on the coffins and her arms pressed against the shining wood.

It was as if her soul had died along with her sisters. She felt alone, but her grief out weighed the anger she had. She didn't move, not caring that she was soaking wet.

Spencer handed his umbrella to Derek and walked up behind Clair. He grabbed hold of her arms and gently pulled her away from the coffin and off the ground. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Claire grabbed a hold of his clothing and continued to cry heavily. Both of them stood in the rain soaking wet. Spencer didn't say anything; he just let her cry as he smoothed her hair back and held her.

The rain continued to pour down, no trace of sun light, no chance this was all a dream.

_There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.- Washington Irving_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, that's all for this story. I've gotten messages on the liking of my character Claire, so she will be added into another story I'm working on, but she won't be the main focus. This way I'd get to explore her character more. Till next time…


End file.
